Aftershock
by JamyGrint
Summary: WARNING DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! The events after the Battle Of Hogwarts. Takes place in the 19 years before the Epilogue.
1. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs only to J.K Rowling.

Leaving Dumbledore's office, suddenly the reality hit Harry; it was over, no more fighting, no more chasing after Horcruxes, living in fear, ending every school year in the same way; with wounds from his latest encounter with Voldemort, it was over. He could finally be the 17 year old that he was. Silently Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor Tower, the castle was eerily quiet. Tiredly they approached the Fat Lady's Portrait who wordlessly and gracefully opened to allow them access into the familiar room. All three of them stopped, taking in every aspect of the room filling their hearts with a mixture of emotions, for the first in nearly a year they felt at home, but the room also offered them a reminder of all the Gryffindor's who would never see this room again: Fred, Lupin, Lilly, James, Sirius, Colin and everuone else who died at the hands of Voldemort.

Almost at once all three moved to sit in their favourite seats, Hermione taking out her wand and lazily waving it to produce a fire in the grate. Although no one said anything, nothing needed to be said, it was a comfortable silence, where all three were able to speak by glances, as well as giving them all separate thinking time.

For Harry it was for the love of his two best friends, who agreed to stick with and support him by just sitting in the same compartment on the train all those years ago, or in Hermione's case being locked in a toilet with a Mountain Troll by the same boys who saved her from it. His love and sorrow for the Weasley family and everyone else who suffered a loss, how proud he was of Neville and of Hogwarts.

For Ron it was of his pain, not only for his brother and losing him, but for his best friend, whom he knew at some point would blame himself for the losses everyone has suffered, and (he smirked at this thought) how he would always remember his mother swearing at Bellatrix Lestrange. It wasn't until Hermione moved to place her head on his lap and her feet on Harry that he remembered their kiss in The Room of Requirement he found his thouhts lingering there.

For Hermione her thoughts were tangled, along with attempting to process everything that had happened, not only in the past 24 hours but in the past ten months, mixed, elation and pain, along with exhaustion. Deciding that she could no longer sit up she moved gently to place her head on Ron's lap, Harry gently taking her feet, although through tiredness not really knowing what he was doing. With one of her hands she grabbed Harry's in her and with her free one she grabbed Ron's, allowing both boys to be connected to her, before all three drifted of sleep.

Their sleep was peaceful, too exhausted to allow dreams enter their minds, which made Harry wonder where the voices were coming from:

"We should wake them, send them up to the dormitories" Harry jerked awake, his actions causing Hermione to wake too, to see Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"Come on, everyone is else is in bed, go on up to the 7th year dorm, its one of the few dorms free now." "Go on, will make sure no disturbs you" Bill added when no of them moved. Doing as they told, they got up stiffly and trudged up the stair to the room Harry and Ron had spent six years of their magical education sleeping. As promised Bill and Charlie followed waiting for the door to close, to perform protection spells so only the members of the Weasley family can go through the doors, before heading of to bed themselves.

Silently, too tired to talk, Hermione gave both boys their pyjamas from the beaded bag, before changing herself, and collapsed into the mattress, hearing the curtains being pulled from the beds opposite her, knowing that both Harry and Ron were settled, before sinking into the comfy bed and drifting back into unconsciousness.


	2. Realisations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ron was the first to wake, sitting straight up in his bed, believing himself to be too tired for his unconscious to allow the nightmares creep into his sleep, however the started reeling off the past events in a jumbled order. He sank back into his bed, looking at his watch he had got for his seventeenth birthday, it showed two fifteen in the morning, although when they were living in the tent they no set pattern to who took watch at particular times, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to fall into a routine, Harry usually taking first watch, followed by Hermione, which meant that she was probably preparing to get to sleep in the next ten minutes or so, then Ron's turn would come, his watch lasting until the morning, when either Harry or Hermione woke. Then reality smacked him in the face; so far up to now he had numb, but they were no longer in the tent, no longer in danger, all the Horcruxes had been destroyed, they were free, well not completely free, the pain of losing Fred, Lupin and Tonks will still be there, it laid heavy on his heart, like a tonne of bricks were resting on his chest. He was so wrapped up in thoughts, that he didn't notice his curtains surrounding his bed open and small figure sitting on the edge of his bed. It wasn't until he felt the soft hand covering his that he realised who was there.

"Hermione" he breathed once he had been pulled from his retrieve by soft hand resting on his.

"I noticed it was your watch time, which meant you would be awake. I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I suppose it will take a while for us to get out of the routine, and ill be alright, what about you?"

"I am fine, or least I will be, its going to take time. Do you think we could talk for a while, not really keen on going back to sleep just yet"

"Yeah, sure"

As Hermione positioned her self so she was more comfortable on the bed, Ron turning so he was facing her, they began to talk through their issues, how they felt, not only about each other, but also about the situation they had been in for the past ten months. They discussed issues involving Victor Krum and Lavender Brown, what happened in The Room of Requirement and about nothing in particular when the conversation became to serious, and sharing small kisses when they had run out of things to say. After hours of deliberating, sorting through their demons and being truthful to each other, they decided they were ready to make the slow progression from friends to being involved in a relationship together. Slowly exhaustion started creeping back into their systems, and although neither wanted to succumb, it was inevitable, both sinking back into a deep sleep, Hermione staying where she was not even bothering to pull the covers over her self.


	3. The Reunion

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has been ages since my last post, am busy at the moment with my exams comming up, hopefully soon I will posting more at a steady rate. Hope you are liking my story. Please read and Review! Thank you _

Disclaimer: I wish...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was running, running from the abnormally large flames, turning everything around them into soot, the Diadem being caught on his wrist as he swoops down on broom knowing he has seconds to get out of the room…… he could hear her screams penetrating through his heart as the curse was aimed at her again and again…….the sward at the bottom of the lake……the multiplying treasures and the hiss of the objects burning their skin… escaping Yaxley on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place……Kreacher's rocking and sobs as he told them Regulus Black's story…… Ron leaving…… The Locket……Nagini coming out of the nape of Bathilda's neck……The white cold hand reaching across Dumbledore's body gasping the Elder wand……The cup……Dobby's blank eyes staring up at him, his last words "Harry … Potter"_

"Harry, come on Harry wake up" he was gently shook until he managed to prize his eye open, he saw Charlie move over from his bed, to wake Ron and Hermione.

"What time is it?" his voice horse from the lack of use.

"Around nine, we would have left you asleep for longer but mum was getting worried, more likely desperate to see you and fuss. We will be in the common room" by this point Charlie was already standing in the open doorway. "Ill leave you to it, don't take too long" and with that he was closing the door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, Hermione slightly blushing remembering she didn't get back to her bed last night.

"We should get showered, who wants to go first?" secretly hoping that both Ron and Hermione were too tired to move, meaning that he could shower first, Hermione got up with a slight mischievous glint in her eye.

"Shotgun" she shouted as she ran towards the bathroom, grabbing her beaded bag as went, closely followed by both boys.

"Every bloody time" Ron muttered as he made his way back to bed.

When Hermione was done, Ron went in next, finally followed by Harry. When all three were washed and dressed, the process taking longer than usual, with each of them enjoying having the hot water from a decent shower, they descended the staircase, Harry in lead, Ron and Hermione hand in hand following closely behind. The first thing that met them was Mrs Weasley pulling them all into one of her rib crushing hugs, sobbing uncontrollably.

"MUM, I don't think they can breathe"

"Oh so sorry dears" she said pulling away. Moving over to join her husband leaving the path clear for sofa they fell asleep on the previous night. Taking a seat, every eye of the Weasley family, except from George who was staring blankly out of the window, was placed upon Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now would you three like to tell us what you have been doing for the past ten months"


	4. Lost And Found

Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter

"Mrs Weasley, I really don't want to talk about the last ten months at the moment, a lot to process, and I think before we do tell, Ron, Hermione and I need to talk, and for all of us to be ready to tell you." During his speech Harry noticed the different emotions flashing across all the Weasley's faces: Bill immediately understood, even before Harry answered his mother's questions that the trio wouldn't yet, if ever reveal what they were doing on their journey remembering when they showed up to Shell Cottage how tight lipped they had been. Charlie and George weren't paying attention, at the time the question was asked, Charlie was trying to comfort his brother. Both Percy and Ginny had looks of annoyance on their faces, with Percy wondering off muttering about getting some more sleep. Mr and Mrs Weasley were both shocked, the fact that three of their children, who were barely of age went through such a traumatic time that they couldn't yet talk about it, the realisation came crashing down in front of their face at just how close they were to losing any one of them, but at how many occasions, they didn't know.

Ginny however wouldn't give in. Soon after Mr and Mrs Weasley left the trio sitting where they were, she turned on them.

"You've been gone for almost a year, you disappeared, and you didn't bother to check if we were okay or let us know you were alive, you were just gone. And now, now you won't even tell why it was so bloody important for you to leave in the first place. Don't you think you owe us some answers!"

Her questioning continued throughout the morning, with the rest of the family trying to make plans for when they went back to The Borrow, left the trio alone, however, due to this planning Ginny's questioning went unnoticed. It wasn't until Ron snapped that the rest of the family noticed something was going on.

"Why don't you just drop it Ginny. Your supposed to be grieving for your brother, who in case you didn't notice died in the battle which we still bear the wounds from, but no you want answers because you are so unbelievably selfish, and just want to be in the know, because of course its 'all about dear little Ginny' We're not going to tell you" with out another word he turned on his heel and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny, next time you talk, think before you speak, we have only just the three of them back and now your sending Ron away again. And don't try to act innocent because you know he is right" (Bill added as she started to argue). "Now I don't want to hear that you spoke another word to about their trip to any one of them." Bill looked over to his parents, his mother still staring at the spot where Ron dissapeared "I am going to go and find him"

"No Bill we'll go, I think I know where he is anyway" it was the first time Hermione had spoken since last night; her voice was contorted with pain and was horse. With no further word, she and Harry rose from their seats and left through the portrait hole.

They made their way down the familiar path to the willow tree, where the tree of them had spent a much happier time.

"Hermione, he is not here"

"I know, but I wanted to give him some breathing time, I don't want him to think we were watching him. Anyway I needed to get some air, and we haven't really had much of a chance to speak to each other since everything. Are you alright, you haven't really said much."

"Neither have you, but I'll be okay, it will take time. Anyway we have more pressing issues to talk about," he gave Hermione a mock pointed look, "like you kissing Ron, in the middle of a battle might I add, and then waking up in his bed. Care to explain"

"Not really, but I don't get a choice do I?" she glanced up at Harry who smiled and shook his head; she wasn't going to get out of this one. "The kiss, well to be honest I didn't quite know what I was thinking, I just did it. As for waking up in his bed, we talked last night, there were isues we needed to discuss."

"So what did you discuss?" although he asked the question, he knew he probably wouldn't get the answer.

"That Mr Potter is classified information, although we did agree to take things slow. Just, please don't tell anyone just yet, I really don't think it is the right time"

"Okay, you have a deal."

"Aright then, we should go and find him. Hopefully he has calmed down now."

"How do you kow where he is anyway? I haven't got a clue"

"Use your common sense Harry, what was the most important thing he mentioned to Ginny?"

"Oh" suddenly realisation dawned on Harry, he got up and followed Hermione "How is it that you know everything?" he asked as they made their way back into the castle.

They made their way to the seventh floor, where they found Ron sitting on top the rubble that scattered on the ground, staring at his feet, his hands holding tightly on to his hair, almost pulling it out strand by strand, expressing his emotion pain through physical. Without saying anything, Hermione walked over and sat beside Ron, pulled his head into her chest where they both started sobbing. They were both wrapped up in their emotions that neither one noticed Harry move to sit beside Ron, with one hand he placed it on Ron's shoulder and with the other one grabbed Hermione's, he too felt the hot tears slowly fall down his cheeks.


	5. Thoughts

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thinak you for my reviews, they have given me a sudden inspiration to post more. I hope you like my story so far, Clichesbullet I agree with you, she isnt my favourite character in the series. As for the fourth chapter I forgot to explain why I sent Ron to the seventh floor, the place where Fred died, I felt like Ron would go somewhere where he is emotionally connected to and knows well, like when he went to Shell Cottage after leaving Harry and Hermione in the tent. Anyway. Here is chapter five, I hope you like it, Please read and review. _

Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was soon after dark, when Hermione suddenly realised that all three of them hadn't eaten properly in over two days,although the thought of food made her stomach turned. She had no idea what the time was, all she knew was that it Ron's sobs subsided and he soon fell asleep, and that Harry was dosing, leaning his head against the wall behind him. Hermione felt drained of all her energy, she had got over her physical exhaustion of the battle by sleeping it off, however it was nothing compared to how she felt emotionally. As she stared blankly at the wall opporsite her, she let her mind wonder: _it wasn't supposed to be this way, once the Horcruxes where destroyed and Voldemort was dead they would be rejoicing, celebrating at The Borrow with all the people they loved, ALL of them. She and Ron would finally be together, dancing along with Harry and Ginny, smiling into the night. _As more time went on, Harry soon jolted awake, wondering why he couldn't really feel the lower half of body. He soon realised where they were sitting, with Ron and Hermione, who was running her hand through Ron's hair simply to calm her thoughts.

"How's he doing?"

Suddenly Hermione snapped her thoughts back to the reality of the situation.

"He's asleep. We should really think about going back, they must be getting worried, plus we haven't actually eaten in while." Whether it was the mention of food or simply their voices but Ron began to stir.

Quickly they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, to be greeted by a very worried Mrs Weasley, clearly ready to shout at them over their antics of leaving without a word of where they were going and the length of time that they were away, however all her anger bloviated when she saw her son's face. Without a word she pulled out her wand and produced a Patronus, something she found hard to do in the current situation, thinking about the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were home and safe, which vanished to tell the rest of her children that the three of them had been found.

"Well, you three should eat, I dare say you're all looking too thin. Would you like to eat up here?" they all nodded, and with that called Kreacher, who offered to help the family in honour of Harry, to fetch some food from the kitchen. Although he was hungry, Ron found himself not wanting to eat. It was tasteless, getting stuck in his throat. He felt like he didn't deserve food, it was ot as if Fred could eat, that Fred could no longer enjoy his mothers cooking, why should he. After a few mouthfuls, Ron pushed his plate away from him and silently got up and headed up to the dormitory.

_A/N: sorry its short but I felt like it didnt need anymore. Next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review. _


	6. The Pain And The Memories

_A/N:- Hey guys! thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me, here is the next chapter as promised. I have half term this week. which means I get writing more chapters and posting at a better rate than I am now! I hope you like this chapter, thankfully it is a lot longer than the last. Please remember to review, any ideas are welcome, I am prone to writers' block!  
I hope you enjoy! _

_Love Amy!  
x x x_

Discalimer:- I do not own Harry Potter and his magical world!

The whole family were staring at the place where Ron had vanished, none of them sure on whether to follow. Harry knew he had to go and make sure his friend was okay, he went to get up giving Hermione a pat on shoulder to let her know it was alright. He trudged up to the boys' dormitory, preparing himself for the worse, would Ron shout at him? Tell him to leave? Walk out? However when he got up to the room he wasn't prepared for what was sitting there; Ron on his bed staring at the floor, he looked so dejected, so isolated.

"Ron, are you okay? It's not like you not to eat."

At the sound of Harry voice, Ron jumped not expecting to be followed.

"Oh, hey Harry. I'm alright. Just had to get away from everyone."

"You want to talk about it?" Harry moved over to sit opposite Ron.

"Not really."

They sat there in silence; Harry knowing that soon enough Ron would have a rant to get everything off his chest, spending ten months in tent with his best friends taught Harry that Ron didn't hold back his feelings, even if it took him a while to realise them. They both continued to stare at a point on floor until Ron broke the quiet.

"I'm just fed up of looking at Mum, Dad and George's depressed faces. Hearing Percy constantly feeling guilty about abandoning us and apologising all the time. Bill taking charge of the all details and acting like Mum and Dad. Ginny's constant questioning. Charlie babysitting me, you and Hermione, just in case we decide to take off again or come into anymore danger or trouble. I hate being all together, like dinner just makes the void bigger, enhancing the fact that Fred is gone, and he can't come back, no more coming up with new products for the shop, or playing Quidditch. I just, just can't. Does the pain ever go away?"

Harry moved to sit next to Ron, not sure on what to say, he couldn't explain how it felt when Sirius died, or how the pain slowly numbed, the guilt he felt when he had been getting on with life and not thinking of Sirius. Ron's question made him start thinking, 'no it doesn't get easier, the pain doesn't go away, it just changes.

"Look, its not easy, do you remember how I distanced myself from everyone when Sirius died, then got really angry? Everyone reacts in different ways, but slowly the pain just sort of goes numb and suddenly it doesn't feel like the same pain your feeling now, he changes into something else, you will know what I mean when you experience it, it hard to explain. You soon realise that your getting on with everyday things and that the memories aren't so painful anymore and you can laugh at them. It just takes time." Harry could see Ron processing the information, watching it make sense in his head until he managed to say;

"Thanks Harry."

"I'm here for you mate, anytime. Have you had any sleep? No offence mate but you look awful."

"Not really, kind of scare to fall asleep, then I wake up when I usually took watch in the tent."

Harry knew this information of course; he had heard Ron toss and turn ever since they fell asleep after the battle, sometimes he would be woken up by Ron shouting Fred's name, he himself knew the feeling; being scared to sleep, worried that Voldemort would come alive in his dreams, haunted by the faces of Colin, Snape, Tonks, Lupin and Fred.

"How about I'll keep watch and you catch up on some sleep?"

"Thanks Harry, for everything mate"

"No problem"

Harry watched Ron climb into bed and fall asleep, the process taking very little time. Quietly he walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the Common Room. He took a seat next to Hermione who looked at him questionly.

"He is okay for now; made sure he was sleeping before I left."

All she did was nod before she turned back to Ginny, both watching Bill and Percy play a game of Wizard's Chess, simply to take their minds of other things. Harry looked closely at Bill, who seemed to have dark shadows underneath his eyes, he soon realised Bill was having a harder time than he was letting on, taking care of everyone else allowed him to forget his own pain. After another two games, Harry playing the winner, Percy, who then played Ginny, Bill took charge again and announced it was time for them to head to bed.

As Harry and Hermione walked into their room they found Ron sitting up in bed looking troubled.

"Nightmare" he mumbled when he saw their worried faces.

"Want to talk about it?" both Harry and Hermione went to join Ron on his bed.

"Nah, but could we just talk for a bit? You know about little things?"

They talked for hours, mostly about old school memories; when Hagrid had won a dragon egg in a game of cards, when Ron panicked with the Devils Snare, the image of Hermione sitting on the floor in Myrtle's bathroom brewing Polyjuice Potion, how she turned herself into half a cat complete with a tail, when Harry and Ron went wondering around the castle at night for the first time thanks to the Invisibility Cloak and finding the Mirror of Erised. They laughed over all the magical things they did when they were children. It felt strange for Harry to laugh, he hadn't done so in such a long time that the feeling almost hurt. Slowly they fell asleep. Happy memories filling their dreams.


	7. The Lake

_A/N:- hey guys, here is the next chapter! I didnt really like it that much, but I felt that the story need some progression, and other characters in it - Thanks for the idea Clichesbullet, other characters didnt really enter my head until you suggested it. I hope you like this chapter and please keep your reviews comming, as I have mentioned before I am prone to writer's block. Ideas are always helpful, this is as much as your story as well as mine.  
love you guys!  
Amy!  
x x x  
_Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke early, whether is was due to the fact that she was squished in a bed with both Harry and Ron or whether the sun was shining brightly through the window she didn't know. Looking at the watch that was still strapped to Harry's wrist she saw that it was five minutes past six. Struggling to get out of the bed, trying not to wake the boys she grabbed her beaded bag, which still had all their clothes in from the Horcrux Hunt, which currently lie on Neville's bed and head for the bathroom.

Once showered and dressed she headed back into the dormitory planning to make her way down to the Common Room, checking on her way that all was calm with the Weasley's. However she altered her plan when she saw that Ron had woken up and was staring tiredly around the room.

"Hey"

"Hi" she answered breathlessly.

"I'm going to grab a shower, and then do you want to take a walk? I could do with some fresh air"

"Okay, sounds good, I'll write a note for Harry and then he can pass the message along to everyone else. I don't expect that anyone else will be up yet." This she knew to be true; she found that all of the Weasley boys and Ginny tended to stay in their own rooms, whether they were actually sleeping or not she didn't know. Mr and Mrs Weasley tended to be up in the middle of the night checking on their remaining children, in the morning however they didn't usually emerge from their room until after ten o'clock, both with puffy, red eyes that stated clearly that they had been crying, placing fake smiles for the children, who saw straight through them but stayed quiet.

Ten minutes later Ron and Hermione found themselves walking down towards the lake, and sitting down with their backs again a tree looking over the water, Ron had his arm place around Hermione waist.

"Hermione, are you alright? I feel like I haven't had a chance to check on you, been a bit wrapped up in my own feelings."

"I'm fine. Honestly, just been thinking and worrying, about you and Harry, my parents, wondering how to get them back, will they want me back after they find out what I did to them and being here, at the moment it doesn't really feel like Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean, in a way I want to go home but in other way I never want to go The Burrow again."

They sat there a little while longer, watching the Giant Squid raise its tentacles out of the water catching the early rays of the sun. They didn't realise that three people had joined them until one of them broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I see the Squid is making the most of the sun" it was Neville, sitting beside Luna along with Harry.

"How you doing Neville" Hermione wasn't sure whether the question was rhetorical nor not, he had several new gashes on his face, as well as his arms, along with the still fresh bruises and other abrasions he had suffered from his year with the Carrows'

"Oh, I am alright, don't worry about the cuts, I am used to them, they will fade eventually."

"What about you Luna?"

"Oh I am okay, my father was released yesterday night, he is on his way to the school now, so I am more than okay" she continued on about how her father promised to take her on a trip to find Nargles in their natural habitat, which for some strange reason was heaven to Hermione ears, this is what they had been fighting for, freedom, they fought so Luna could go searching for mysterious, non-existent creatures, the people could be freed from the terror in which they lived, her father was free, Neville's parents who fought and that fight resulting in their inhibition in St. Mungo's, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Fred, Colin, Dumbledore and everyone who lost their life in this war, muggle or wizard was worth it in the end, they didn't die in vain after all. Although it came at a lost, the amount of lives lost, the amount of pain the living who had lost were feeling, but she knew that would soon numb. Their children could live in a free world; they won't have to grow up to quickly fighting evil, just like she, Harry and Ron had done. Suddenly she felt a weight lift of her shoulders. Everything was going to be fine.

"So Neville, where have you been staying?"

"First of all it was in The Great Hall, once all the celebrations had calmed down and since then in Ravenclaw Tower. At the moment houses don't really matter and most of the Gryffindor's have been staying there, like Dean and Seamus along with a few Ravenclaw's. I am going home in few days though."

"Isn't Hogwarts going to have any kind of memorial?"

"They were thinking about it, but seeing as most of the students have left, they didn't really see any point, I heard McGonagall discussing it with the other teachers, they are planning to hold one on next year on May 2nd." This time it was Harry who spoke.

"I suppose it's a good idea. There is going to be too many funerals held in a few weeks. I don't think I could handle them and a memorial" the minute Hermione said the words she wished she hadn't, out of the corner of the eye she saw Ron's face harden, a different reaction from the one she saw yesterday. She grabbed his free hand with hers but got no reaction from him, he continued to stare straight ahead, across the water.

"I am sorry about your brother Ron" this time it was Luna, all he could was give a sharp nod to let her know he acknowledged her sympathy. He could break that barrier now he was in company.

They sat there until lunch time, when a very irritable Ginny came down and told them that Mrs Weasley had got them some food and told them to return to Gryffindor Tower. They made their way into the Entrance Hall where they invited Luna and Neville to the Tower.

"I think we will leave it for today, hopefully we can catch up before we all go home?"

"Sounds good, we can get Seamus and Dean to meet us with us too"

Saying their goodbyes, Luna and Neville parted ways with the trio, who made their way back up to Gryffindor tower. Ron who was still staring blankly a head of him didn't release where he was until he heard his mother announce:

"We are going home in two days, in five days we are going to have the…… the funeral."


	8. A Little Bit Of Fun And Flying!

_A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter eight! I apologise for any mistakes, I wrote this at two in the morning unable to sleep. Hopefully you will understand this chapter, I wanted the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hannah,(yes Clichbullet, I put her in espeically for you! Btw, thank your pointing out the typos, they should be corrected by now!), to have a bit of fun. Will update soon! Please enjoy and review, ideas are welcome!  
Love Amy!  
x x x_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

As promised Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny met up with Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and strangely Hannah Abbott in the Entrance Hall the next day.

As it was their last full day in the school grounds they all decided on taking advantage of the Quidditch Pitch, much to the complaint of the girls, apart from Ginny. Slowly they made their way to the pitch, all catching up. Once up in the air, Neville, who never really got over his first flying lesson and the girls except Ginny, took seats in the stands, Hermione immediately pulling out a book, to the stares of everyone else.

"I haven't been able to read for fun in a year, cut me some slack; you guys aren't going to watch the game."

"Neville, come on, you have to get back on a broom at some point" Dean was yelling over the pitch, "We'll teach you properly"

Neville slowly got up complaining under his breath how he shouldn't have promised Dean and Seamus he would let them teach him how to fly. Placing a quick kiss on Hannah's cheek, which didn't go a miss from the group of girls he went over to join the boys.

After a while, with Luna talking about her plans she had made to go travelling as soon as her father was arrived at the school Ginny came over and sat where Neville had not that long ago vacated.

"I thought you were playing" Hermione noticing her presence without even looking up from her book.

"I was, but Bill, Charlie, Percy and George came down and wanted to play, the numbers would be odd if I played. Neville's keeping score. So Hannah what's going on between you and our score keeper?"

"Well… er… we kind of going out, I think. I mean he sort of asked me. We started getting close in the Room of Requirement. He is really sweet"

"You two deserve each other, I can't believe that you three have all have boyfriends" it was another thing that Luna had said that made everyone feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually, nothing has happened between me and Harry yet. I keep avoiding having that talk with him"

"Why?"

"I'm just…I'm just scared that he say he doesn't want me anymore."

"He wont Ginny, I have a seen the way he looks at you. Why did you break up before? I don't really know the details"

"He wanted to protect me"

"Then I don't see why he won't want you, I mean, it doesn't sound like he broke up with you because he wanted to, or because he didn't like you. You just need to talk to him."

"Thanks Hannah. Anyway I think we should turn our attention to Hermione now. You my friend have some explaining to do!"

"I don't have to explain anything; anyway why on earth do you think I have a boyfriend?"

"Neville and I saw you and Ron down by the lake yesterday; your body language was pretty obvious."

"Plus you were holding his hand when you came down from the dorm the day after the battle. And Charlie told us you were in his bed. Don't worry he didn't tell Mum and Dad" she added when she saw the shocked look upon Hermione face "but you need to explain"

"We were talking, and just so you know I wasn't in his bed I was on his bed."

"That's not what Ginny is asking, we want details"

"Not to graphic please, this is my brother we are talking about"

"What do you want to know?"

"When did you kiss, where?"

Hermione took a deep breathe, not really wanting to give this information.

"In the Room of Requirement, during the battle"

"Really! What made it happen?"

"He said something about saving the house elves. It was a now or never situation so I went for it. I did feel sorry for Harry though."

They all laughed, trying to press Hermione for more details, who threaten to go back to reading her book.

"That's enough about me; I want to hear more about Hannah and Neville."

_Up at the Quidditch pitch… _

"The score as it stands, 40 points to Harry's teams, 70 points to Ron's team, the Snitch still needs to be caught." The game had been going on for the past half an hour; George, Ron, Dean and Charlie were on team playing against Bill, Percy, Seamus and Harry. As there were only four players on a team only the Quaffle and the Snitch were in use. The game became fierce, with Charlie, Bill, Dean and Seamus fighting over the Quaffle, Percy and Ron playing keepers leaving George and Harry looking for the Snitch.

"And Charlie has the Quaffle, serving in-between Bill who is making feeble attempts at steeling the ball. Charlie's heading for Percy, he shots, he scores, 80, 40 to Ron's teams."

"How do you like big brother, and you're the one who taught me how to fly, and on top of that, I didn't even play chaser."

"I'll show you how I like that" with the words barely out of his mouth Bill grabbed the Quaffle and chased as fast as he could up towards the other end of the pitch, Bill passing the ball to Seamus before racing a head getting in posistion to shoot before catching the ball from Seamus, Charlie was hot on his tail diving his attention from Bill to Seamus to Bill who was already aiming, throwing the ball towards the hoops,

"Saved by Ron! Bad luck Bill"

"Maybe not, I got the Snitch." came Harry's voice from the other end of the pitch.

"190 to 80. Harry, Bill, Seamus and Percy win."

They all flew down to join Neville where he sat.

"Good game, I haven't played since we all snuck out had that midnight game at home, two days before the wedding"

"I don't think I have ever played, I would always make sure you lot wouldn't cheat, and explain the rules to Ginny."

"Sounds like you Perce, always about the rules." All the Weasley's sat there, each one wrapped up in his own thought of the last time all the Weasley siblings were together.

"You've been quiet Ron. Not missing your girlfriend are you?"

"Shut up, unlike you Charlie, I am able to get one. How did you know anyway?"

"Please it is painfully obvious. We all knew before you did. Anyway it's about time." This time it was Dean who spoke.

"Do you remember the painful event known as the Yule Ball, or the horrendous sixth year" asked Seamus. Ron shuddered.

"Hang on, what have you done with George? No teasing?

"Nah, I am too scared of Hermione to make jokes." He nodded in the direction to their left where Luna, Ginny, Hannah and Hermione were making their way towards them.

"We should head back, get some lunch. Fleur just came over saying your parents already have food for you in the Tower."

Slowly they made their way back into the school, separating ways with Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Hannah. They talked about nothing and anything on their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Each savouring their afternoon fun, knowing they would feel different when they returned to The Burrow.


	9. Home

_A/N:- Hello everyone! My apologies for not updating sooner, have been suffering from severe writers block, it was so bad, it took me two days to write this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, sent alerts and reviewed on this story, it means so much to me! I would also like to thank Holly, my editor who has helped me make this chapter perfect, love you! I hope you enjoy, will start updating sooner.  
Please keep your reviews comming!  
love Amy.  
x x x _

Disclaimer:- Harry Potter belongs to JKR!

The next morning all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione made their way to Professor McGonagall's office in order to use her fireplace. After much debate from Molly and Arthur on whether to Apparitiate or use the Floo Network to get home. They decided that the latter would be easier, especially with Ginny, who is still underage. In pairs they all stepped into the fireplace announcing their desired destination.

The Burrow had been ransacked, chairs and tables had been turned over, photographs ripped down from the walls, their frames smashed along with vases. Cupboards, draws and bedrooms had all been searched all in order to find information on Harry's whereabouts and that of the Weasley's. The state of the house was almost too much to bear for Mrs. Weasley who broke down in a fresh set of tears. Upon escorting her upstairs to lay down Mr. Weasley set everyone the task of fixing the house back to its normal state.

The hours went slowly. The repairing of the house only took a few hours leaving everybody free to spend the day alone with their thoughts. Hermione and Fleur made lunch fully knowing that Mrs. Weasley wasn't up to the job. The house was eerily quiet, no suspicious banging could be heard coming from the twins' room, Hermione and Ginny weren't talking at an abnormally fast rate about books and plans for the summer, Charlie felt lost in his childhood home only ever spending a few day at a time here usually, he soon went upstairs to join his parents and Bill to help with the arrangements. Both Ginny and George had locked themselves in their bedrooms and Harry and Ron lay on the grass staring up at the clouds. The pain of being home tortured them all, making the gap where Fred used to be even more pronounced.

As the days drew on, most of the residents spent their days locked in their bedrooms, only emerging in silence at meal times, where no-one really ate but played with their food. On most days Hermione joined Harry and Ron in the latter's room leaving them only to go to the kitchen to help Fleur make the meals.

The days seemed to go by painfully slowly, with every twenty four hours growing closer to the day they had all been dreading which arrived far to quickly. As usual Hermione and Fleur woke early to prepare breakfast for everyone. Soon they were joined by the rest of the family apart from George, who had refused point blank to leave his room. Like all other meal time they all sat in silence, which was broken surprisingly by Mrs. Weasley:

"Ginny, dear could you go and get George please? Its time we started headed out."

"Sure."

Not really wanting to see the state her brother was in anytime soon, Ginny ascended the stairs as quietly and slowly as she could until she met the room she dreaded to go in ever again. Quietly knocking, knowing he didn't hear her, Ginny stepped into the room avoiding her gaze to the messy bed placed to the left of the room she knew was Fred's. The room was in semi-darkness with the sun fighting to get through the closed green curtains. It was clear due to the state of the room that it too had been ransacked, with products for the shop thrown from boxes and littered the floor. Papers were smothered all over the small desk, some ripped. The room was dirty and dusty, chest of draws were thrown upside down and emptied.

George was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock at his bedroom door nor did he notice Ginny enter his room and sit down next to him.

"Its nearly time, we're getting ready to leave."

"I'm not going, I can't….I'm not ready to say goodbye"

"George, you can't not go, this is your brother your talking about, our brother, you think any of us want to go and do this? But we are going because it going to help us heal, to celebrate his life."

"I can't do it Gin, how can I say goodbye to my best friend, my other half?"

"Then don't think of it as goodbye. We are celebrating Fred's life, moving on without forgetting him. You'll regret it of you missed it, and what would Fred think you if you did and mum, she needs you more than ever now."

"I don't even know where they are putting him, or whose speaking, or how any one else is doing, what kind of brother am I?"

"A good one, just right now you are hurting, as for the other question, by the field where we play Quidditch and we have the wizard who preformed Bill and Fleur's wedding and Bill is speaking, he is the only one who felt up to it"

"I just don't want to do this on my own"

"You wont, we will all be there with you, I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Thanks Gin, I thought you would want to be with Harry"

"Right now you are more important, plus he will be with Ron and Hermione, do you know how hard it is to separate them three, plus I think Ron needs them more than me. Anyway, we need to get going"

"Thanks Gin. I am sorry I haven't been the best big brother lately"

"Don't be so stupid." She laughed giving George a watery smile. After sharing a quick hug, together they descended the stairs to join the rest of the family.


	10. Mother's Grief

_A/N:- Hey guys! My major apologies for taking so long to update, I have been a bit poorly and also got extreme writers block. Another reason why it has taken me so long is that this chapter means a lot to me and I wanted to do justice on Fred funeral, I actually went into slight mourning when he died. I also took two attempts at this chapter, writing one with no pov which turned out awful and this one which is from Molly's pov. I plan to hopefully update another chapter by sunday. Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. I would also like to thank Holly, my lovely editor and motiviator, I love you!  
Thanks guys, I hope you like it.  
Love Amy!  
x x x_

Disclaimer:- I am not JKR therefore I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was really time to go, as much as she didn't really want to leave the safe walls of the old, misshaped Burrow she also couldn't stand to be in the house much longer. It was really time to go.

Dressed in her finest black robes, Molly Weasley felt strangely uncomfortable in the used attire. Although she blamed the clothing Molly knew it was all down to the emotional rough day ahead. Especially for George who was yet to leave his room, she felt his pain, knew his pain, and in her opinion losing a twin was the second worst thing that could happen to anyone, coming in after losing a child and spouse. Molly was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised when her husband suddenly announced it was time to go.

Although the walk to the make shift Quidditch field, where the Weasley children used to play, was short and Molly was able to walk it with her eyes closed, today it almost seemed as if the field was stretching out from them, never allowing Molly to get close, remaindering her of the nightmares which fill her sleep, only usually Fred is at the end waiting for her to catch up. They walked in silence, none of the breaking their pace. Most of the plans had been made while the Weasley's stayed at Hogwarts, allowing Molly and her husband to somewhat relax when they returned home. However that was not the case, after getting her children to tidy up the Burrow after its ransacking, Molly spent most of her time trying to get everybody to eat, Ron Harry and Hermione to talk, convince Percy none of this was his fault, inform people about the funeral, try to get George out his room and to generally keep busy to block her own pain out.

The edge of the field had been laid out with white chairs lined up, facing a small elevated podium. Molly avoided her eyes away from the already dug hole. Taking in the view in front of her, she wasn't surprised to see so many Hogwarts students. Another thing that added to the stress of the current situation was the debate on whether the other Weasley members should be told details of the funeral, although they had been informed of Fred's death, Molly was unsure on what to do about the outer members of her family, it wasn't until George claimed that Fred wouldn't want any of them there, simply because he didn't truly know who many of them were. As for Muriel she was vetoed straight away.

Molly believed herself to be doing dealing with the loss of her son well, she hadn't cried in front of he children since leaving the Great Hall the night the battle ended. However, she soon lost this front the minute the small wizard who had performed at Bill and Fleur's wedding stood at the podium. She didn't hear what he was saying; she didn't notice her sons, including Harry walk the coffin up the small isle formed by the small split in the seating arrangements and place it on the stand. All she was focused on was her husband's hand holding hers and the irreversible stabbing pain beating in tandem as well as against her heart.

How could she not protect him? How could she let her baby die? She should have kept a closer eye on him, made sure she knew where he was. How could she ever look at George again? To be truthful with herself she wasn't being fair asking the last question, she never saw Fred and George as the same people; they were two separate identities, she only ever followed their tricks of which twin was which because they both marvelled in looking the same. She would never hear him laugh again, never see him sitting with George coming up with new inventions for the shop. Never again would she see him smile, or tell him she loved him or how proud she was of him. She was so wrapped up in these thoughts she didn't even realise tears were running down her face.

It wasn't until she heard a sob behind her that she was brought back to reality, landing with a crash. Charlie never cried, not even when he was baby. Suddenly her reasons for hiding her own personal torture came back her; she needed to be there for her children and husband. They needed her as their mother she needed them to know they could turn to her for help. She knew that she had been lacking in her responsibility be there for her family; she had allowed Bill to take over most the planning for the event currently happening. Made sure Charlie watched over Ron, making sure he stayed near at all time, prettified he would disappear again. She had neglected George and Ginny, leaving them to deal with this unknown, everlasting pain on their own. She has ignored Percy, who had come back to them, back to her; she left him to deal with his brothers and Ginny, not ensuring that he was welcomed back and forgiven by his siblings. She failed to make sure that Harry and Hermione knew they were just as apart of the family as the others were, that she loved them like a son and daughter.

Her husband, however, was on another whole higher level. The one person knew who how she felt and she had pushed him aside. She wouldn't, couldn't talk to him because he knew this feeling too well. She left him deal with his pain on his own when all he wanted to comfort and be comforted by her.

Responding to her Arthur's hand squeezing her own she wiped her tears with her handkerchief and stood with him, walking to the grave to say one more goodbye to her son.


	11. Silent Bonding Of Brothers

_A/N: Hey guys, so as promised, another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added alerts and favourited my story, it means so much to me! This chapter is the follow on from the funeral, it isnt a traditional wake, because I wanted the Weasley brothers to do some bonding! It is from George's POV. I hope you like it, if not tall me and I will happily change it for you. Please remember any ideas are welcome!  
Thank you so much guys!  
lots of love  
Amy! _

Disclaimer:- Still not mine. Therefore the ownership still belongs to JKR!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As George watched his parents saying their last words to their son, the reality of the situation hit him. Up to now he managed to convince himself that Fred wasn't really gone, that he was going to jump up laughing at the joke, but now seeing his parents crying openly in front of them the truth of the situation hit home. He watched each of his brothers paying their last respects; Charlie was not even trying to hide his tears and was practically holding Percy up. Ron was standing with Harry and Hermione, one on each side, Bill was with Fleur, both standing close together and Ginny had kept to her promise and hadn't left George's side since coming down from his room.

"Ginny go on. I need to do this on my own." She looked up at him strangely as if trying to analysis weather or not he could cope on his own but she didn't question him.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the house"

He watched her go forward placing a kiss on her fingertips and gently placing it on the tombstone before walking back to the Burrow. George didn't move straight away instead he took in the surroundings around him, looking anywhere apart from the grave placed slightly to his right. Finally he gathered in enough courage to look at his twins' final resting place and started to walk towards it. He smiled slightly at the engraving on the black marble tombstone which read:

Frederick Septimus Weasley

1 April 1978- 2 May 1998

Beloved Son, Brother and Friend

I solemnly swear I am up to no good (1)

Always and forever.

He didn't feel that he need to say anything, he never seemed to, and Fred always knew what he was going to say. He allowed himself to fill up with emotion he felt; complete sadness, aloneness, anger and guilt. Every one tearing away slowly at his heart in different directions. He felt guilty for allowing his brother to die, for the way he has been acting since the battle and for not having a funeral which reflected and celebrated Fred's life. With that last thought in his mind, he slowly backed away from his brother's grave and headed for the Burrow.

He had so many thoughts whirling around his head that as he approached the Burrow he didn't notice the lack of people. He headed straight for his brothers, Harry and Hermione who were sitting in a group in the garden. George sat down next Charlie and looked at his brothers, each all lost in their own thoughts and grief.

How long they sat there in silence George didn't know, it wasn't until Percy spoke that he realised the sun was beginning to lower in the sky.

"I know this must sound strange but I feel like a weight has been taken off my shoulders. I actually feel like I could laugh again"

"Percy? Did you ever laugh? From what I remember from where we were younger you never laughed at anything, not even when you turned Bill's hair green, but I know what you mean"

"Yes Charlie, that's because he spilt inks all over my story. I am surprised you remember that"

Soon after they all fell into silence, and George noticed the lack of his people.

"Where's Mum, Dad, Ginny and all the guests?"

"Mum, Dad and Ginny all went to bed and the guests left after the service they wanted to get back to their families."

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense"

As the darkness descended on them so did the quiet. It wasn't a awkward quiet, George found that for once in their lives, his brothers and him didn't have to say anything, they all knew how one other were feeling.

He watched each of them; Bill, who seemed to look aged, his scares glittering in the moonlight, trying to be strong for the rest of them but his face gave his pain away. Charlie, who had changed out of his dress robes into jeans and a black tee-shirt, trying not to show his guilt. Percy, who seemed not to be sure whether he should be there. Ron, who looked tired with dark shadows under his eyes, too thin, it looked painful, who hadn't really spoken since shouting at Ginny at Hogwarts. George then turned his gaze onto Harry and Hermione who looked hopeless, not sure what to do help their friend and his family, they too looked tired and thin, with all three of the trio sporting new scares.

"I think I am going to go to bed. It's been a long day" in George's opinion Hermione's voice sounded exhausted and horse, he, along with his brothers gave her friendly nod. She bent down to gently kiss Ron and gave Harry a hug before retreating back towards the house.

"Maybe we should all go, she's right, it's been a long tiring day." Bill's voice had acquired his authority tone which always took over when he used to babysit or take control indicating that no one should argue. They all muttered their agreement and slowly got up and headed for the house, everyone expect Ron, who had decided to stay out a little longer, refusing Charlie's suggestions that he stay down with him, in George's opinion Charlie's attempts to babysit his youngest brother, something he knew Ron didn't want or need.

"Charlie come on, I don't want you waking me up when you coming in to sleep" George watched his brother huff and walk over to join George as they headed into the house for another night of restless sleep.

_A/N: (1) From Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban, pass to reveal the Marauders Map._


	12. Talks

_A/N:- Hey guys, Sorry it has been a while, have been exreamly busy with packing up school and planing to move house over the summer. Here is the next chapter, i hope you guys are still with me. Please enjoy it, it is the longest chapter I have written.  
Enjoy!  
lots of love  
Amy_

Disclaimer: still not mine.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt strange. The pain losing Fred, the tiredness she was feeling from not really sleeping as soundly as she should. She was worried for all the Weasley's. Molly was no longer cooking, cleaning and taking general pride in her home like she usually did, her voice no longer rang through the whole house, shouting at one of her children, not complaining that Bill's hair was too long or that Charlie spent too much time away. She wasn't shouting at the twins… the twins. Hermione shifted her thoughts to just George, the emotion she felt knowing he the one person who truly understood him was no longer here. George had to cope alone. She knew Bill, Charlie and Percy had each other to lean on.

Ginny, who took to the pain by sleeping as many hours as she could, until she was woken, where her tears would take over what was left of the day before going back to sleep, a vicious cycle which takes place everyday. Arthur had already piled work on, simply to keep his mind occupied and to get out the house for the reason that he couldn't watch his children and wife suffer, leaving the house for a day made his own pain bearable. By this point Hermione was already standing outside Ginny's room where she was supposed to be sleeping. However she was in cased so much with her thoughts that she didn't realise.

Her thoughts turned to Ron. Out of all her worries, he was the main one. She felt helpless to comfort him. Apart from the time where he broke down the day after the battle in the seventh floor corridor, he had shown no emotion what so ever. He hardly ever said anything to anyone, no matter what she or Harry said to him. He had taken on the role of helping around the house when his mother was unable and he would go to any of his brothers when they needed comfort, at some point he had found time to comfort Hermione. She knew his sleep was interrupted by nightmares, and he spent most of the trying to avoid sleep.

Her thoughts could have carried on all night, however Ginny interrupted.

"Hermione, Lavender Brown has returned to give Ron love potion"

"What?"

"Have you listened to anything I have said you in the last ten minutes?"

"Sorry Gin was thinking. I assumed you were asleep"

"I just figured we haven't had a proper girly chat in a while, and my mind was working too hard for me to sleep."

Hermione gave a small sarcastic laugh "I know how you feel"

With an exasperated sigh Ginny asked "what has Ron done now"

"That's the point! He hasn't reacted at all this situation. Apart from the day after the battle he hasn't cried, talked, eaten or slept. I just don't know what to do to help him"

"Hermione" Ginny tried to offer her friend some sort of comfort, however Hermione seemed to be in full rant mode.

"I know I am probably being stupid and should try to talk to him about it, and talk to Harry about my worries."

"Hermione"

"I never seen him like this, I just feel so helpless, I just want him to talk to me. I mean after this last year I thought he would trust me to be able to allow me to comfort him"

"Hermione. Just talk to him. Now can we get back to having our girly chat?"

"Yeah sure, so have you spoken to Harry lately, are you going to get back together? Do you want to get back together with him?"

"Trust you to start on that subject. No I haven't spoken to him, and yes I do want to get back together with him but I am not sure he does and I don't know if I can not knowing what you three did last year"

"Look Ginny. He cares about you; God only knows how many hours he spent looking at your name on the map. As for last year, it wasn't exactly a holiday, we just can't talk about it yet but it doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. I think you both need to have a long talk."

"I know. I just feel like he is kind of avoiding me"

"Actually I think he is waiting for you. He knows first and foremost that you need to grieve for Fred. Anyway he is always the first person who goes to you when you're upset. You need to go to him; he wants to know that you trust him and that you want a relationship, that you're ready for a relationship."

"You make it sound so easy"

"Believe me it isn't. Especially when your boyfriend will hardly speak to you"

"You're really worried aren't you?"

"He was fine while we were at school but since he came home, he won't speak to anyone, he is avoiding sleep taking over all the chores. He won't let me help him and I don't know what to do."

Ginny considered this statement for a while. She had to admit her brother's pure stubborn streak was sometimes hard to deal with. She was surprised that Hermione seemed to be at a lost in what to do, if anyone could help Ron, it was usually Hermione who succeeded. However the current situation her and her family were in was unfamiliar one and none of them knew how to react to their feelings.

"Maybe he is like Harry. He is brooding, making himself busy. He will come around"

"I suppose, thanks Gin"

"No problem. Now can I hear the juicy stuff? Remind me again, your first kiss?"

"What about it? I already told you how it happend"

"Yeah, but Hannah and Luna were there, tell me the juicy stuff!"  
Hermione didnt mind re-telling Ginny about it, in fact she was almost waiting for Ginny to ask again, like she had done several times when Hermione first kissed Krum. Plus it was one story she would never tire from re-telling.

"During the battle, in the Room of Requirement and he mentioned saving the House Elves and I just thought 'sod it' and kissed him"

"Hermione Granger you cursed. So apart from you worrying about him, everything is going okay?"

"Yeah it is. We cleared everything up" when Ginny looked at her questionly Hermione added "you know the issues with Lavender and Krum. After that was sorted out we were fine"

"What do you mean? You weren't fine before you talked?"

"We were but we had to sort out some issues, mainly ones that occurred the year we were away" Knowing she wasn't getting anymore information from Hermione, Ginny pressed on with her questioning.

"So have you…. You know?"

She didn't get a verbal answer; she did however get a slight nod from a very red Hermione. Ginny proceeded to gasp before regaining her composure.

"What? When?"

"A few days after the battle."

"Wow"

"Gin, do me a favour, don't let anyone you know, you're the only person I have told."

"Sure. So when are you are going to find your parents?"

"I don't know yet, we still have some funerals to go to so probably after they have occurred. When are you going to talk to Harry, he is still up you know, it would have been his watch time, try the kitchen. Don't come back until you can tell me something." Hermione shouted to the just closing door Ginny had bolted through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Charlie laid there in what used to be the twin's room. Since coming home George had not been able to face his room alone, Charlie had offered to stay with him until George was ready. George couldn't pin point why he hadn't fallen into an un-easy slumber; it could have been the absent sounds of Charlie's snores or the sound of his voice.

"Hey George, I haven't heard the back door, do you think Ron is still outside?"

"Charlie, stop babysitting him. He will come in when he wants"

"You are aware of the time, its quarter to one. We came in at least nine. I am going to go and see if he is okay"

As Charlie went to get out of bed, George decided Charlie was not what Ron needed.

"I'll go; I haven't really spoken to Ron since he came back."

Without giving his brother a chance to answer George left his bedroom as quietly as he could. Hearing voices, he passed the kitchen quickly heading for the back door.

The night air was pleasantly warm after the house, and as George suspected Ron was sitting on the tire swing hanging from a solitary tree belonging to the grounds of the Burrow.

"Do you remember when we built this thing?" George asked indicating to the swing "The six of us. Making it together must have been one of the few times we all got along."

"Until we finished and you and Fred pushed me off" if George was worried before about Ron, he wasn't sure what this feeling that bubbled up inside was, as his brother spoke Fred's name it was clear of any emotion, a factor of Ron's personality that he wasn't good at controlling.

"After we finished we all agreed that if something was bothering us we would come here, either to think or wait for someone to talk to. We even allowed Ginny to use it. Mum and Dad still have no clue what we use is for. They wanted to take it down once."

"I remember, it was the summer before I started school. Fred went mad, even Bill and Charlie protested"

Silence beckoned on them, neither knowing what to say. For George, he had never seen his brother act like this in the past. Ron was always one for showing all the emotion he was feeling either on his face or in the way he acted. He began to wonder when his brother had become in control of his emotions, or most importantly what he went through in the past year which resulted in him acting this way. George knew in order to help Ron, he needed to push his own feelings aside and take some control. He had seen how Ron was keeping himself busy, looking after everyone to push his own pain away, like he was trying to hide something.

"You know Fred was out here a lot last year, when you were gone, whenever we came here for dinner, or to stay, he would go missing for ages. We would always find him sitting here, always worrying about you, not that he would ever admit it."

"Are you going to open the shop up again?" Ron acted as if he hadn't heard George.

"I don't know yet, haven't really thought about it. I might take a break; work on some new products first."

"Well when you want to re-open, I'll help. I don't plan on going back to school and besides, it's got to be run by two Weasley's."

"Have you spoken to Hermione about that, I am guessing she is all up for going back to school, and by looking at how close you two have become, you should really talk."

"It's not her decision; I want to help you out. You have only just come out of your room, and that was with Ginny convincing you." By this point Ron had got on to his feet. Being somewhat glad that the old Ron was still there, George took his chance to get slightly angry, hoping it would trigger some response in his brother.

"So what, you think I can't cope. Hermione is worried about you, Harry too. She is your girlfriend stop pushing her out."

"I'm not pushing her out." Right now Ron was beginning to shout.

"You are, and you know it. You're pushing all of us, we've all noticed. What are you trying hide?" it was almost as if he had hit the nail on the head, as Ron nearly lost his resolve on the subject and sank back down on the swing.

"It's just, I have seen things that… that I can't take back"

"You know you can talk to me. I know when I have to turn off 'jokey George' and become your big brother"

"Yeah, I know. Just not yet. I prefer 'jokey George"

"Even if you do end up being a tester for my new range?"

"I always was."

"True, sorry about that, we never meant any of our tricks to harm you in any way. How much sleep have you got lately, no offence mate but you look awful."

"Not much to tell the truth."

"Come on, we better get in, before mum goes crazy to find were not in bed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As made his way down to the kitchen Harry began to wonder whether he would ever get out of the routine him, Hermione and Ron had established throughout the year. For the first time in his life, he felt much older than he should. He finally felt tired, everything he had achieved for the past seven years, all the fighting, the amount of destruction he had seen he couldn't quite believe it was all over. He felt lonely, as much as he needs Ron and Hermione, mainly out of sheer habit. He felt safe around them, they were his comfort.

Their friendship had evolved into something more, after all they had been through, he couldn't help but think. That feeling of longing intensified as that someone walked through the kitchen door.

Harry sat there staring at her, making himself believe that she was real. Even in her night clothes he thought her as beautiful, the only person he would ever look at, the only person he would be in love with. The silence carried on, both staring intently at each other; willing the person opposite to speak first.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I seem to be sleeping a lot these days. Thought a cup of tea might help. What about you?"

"When we were in the tent, we used to share watch times. We didn't really have a set routine but I usually took watch about this time, I can't really fall out of the habit."

"Hermione is the same, I am guessing so is Ron."

"So did you want some tea then?"

"Yeah, that will be nice."

As Harry settled for making them both tea, simply for something to do with the bonus of giving him some thinking time. He felt like he had suddenly been thrown back into his six year, with an ongoing battle raging inside his head, however this time the battle was over what he could say to get her trust back, to get her back.

He set her tea down on the table opposite to where he was sitting and brought his gaze down to his mug whist deciding how to bring his preferred topic of conversation up. He knew he had to tell her about their series of events over the past year, his mind was brought back the memory of her practically begging them to tell her the day after the battle, as much re-living the events and tarnishing her mind with the subject he knew for them to move on they needed to be totally open with each other. He felt her gaze upon him, thinking she was expecting him to speak first; he was surprised when she took a sip of her tea and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You know Hermione and I were talking earlier. She convinced me to come and talk to you." At her words Harry was unsure whether he should be hurt by what she said, it almost seemed that she was only here simply because Hermione had pushed her to talk to him. However Ginny seemed to be oblivious to the thoughts rushing through Harry's mind.

"I can see why you took her on your trip, clever is our Hermione, she knew I needed to talk to you and gave me the courage to do so."

"Look Gin" Harry attempted to interrupt but Ginny seemed to be unloading all her feelings she had bottled up for nearly a year.

"You left me Harry, you broke my heart, you went off on some world – saving- Dumbledore-mission-because-your-Harry-Freaking-Potter who is too noble for his own good."

"Ginny, I understand why you feel this way, I do, and I felt all through last year with Dumbledore. But please see it from my point of view; I couldn't let you get hurt again, we nearly died more than once. Do you really feel that I could watch you die? Knowing I had allowed you to come with us, it was hard when that circumstance happened to Ron and Hermione, it would be harder if it was you. Leaving you behind I least knew you were somewhat safe. I could relax a little when I saw your dot on the map sleeping in the Girls Dormitory or the fact that you were here safe with your parents and brothers. I have lost too many people; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too."

"Harry." Ginny tried to calm him now however he seemed to getting out all his pent up emotion.

"Look, I care about you, more than I ever have about anyone. But I need you to trust me, that anything I don't tell you isn't out of spite or because I simply don't want you to know, it's because it is too hard me to re-live. I need to know you that everything I do is for you whether it is keeping things from you is because I am protecting you, I always was. I always will, if you let me."

"Of course I will let you, but we can't just go back to how we were. We need to start a fresh, I want to trust you I do, and from what Hermione has said, you three seemed to go through a lot lately, but you need to give me a reason to trust you."

"Okay, I'll do that" Harry answered but he mostly muttering away to himself rather than speaking directly to Ginny. He knew she wouldn't give him her trust straight away, that earning was the right thing to do, however the battle was still continuing; now it was between his heart and his head.

"I know I have kept you in the dark, I am sorry for that Ginny, I really am, but I need to know what you want to know, some of it is still pretty raw."

"What was the mission Dumbledore left you? I am guessing now you can tell me, since your back"

Before he answered Harry took in a deep breathe almost in relief that she had started out with an easy question.

"Do you remember when I was having private lessons with Dumbledore?" When Ginny only nodded in response Harry continued. "He was teaching me about Voldemort's past, he was showing me memories, from before he was at school, during and after. The memories were important because Voldemort made these dark objects, they, were called Horcruxes."

"When Voldemort killed my parents, and his spell backfired on me, he didn't die because he had created Horcruxes."

"But I don't understand, how?"

"A Horcrux, is an object, it contains a piece of a person's soul, created if chosen by the maker, when they commit the darkest act there is; murder. The use of a Horcrux allows the person to become immortal, so if their body is attacked, they will not die because the body doesn't contain all of its soul."

"So your mission was to destroy a Horcrux?"

"Voldemort made seven Horcruxes, once all of them were destroyed, only then could I finally defeat him"

"What were they?"

"Valuable items, well valuable to him anyway. There was Hufflepuff's cup, the Gaunt ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket, Nagini, and…and" his composure had started to crumble, how could he tell her? The horror which was her first year at Hogwarts was coursed by something he had destroyed. That apart of Voldemort's soul had processed her. How could he explain that for over a year he knew exactly what the object was and what it could do? As for explaining that he was the last, accidental Horcrux he simply didn't know where to start, or how she would react. On most nights, he couldn't even understand the concept himself.

"Look Harry, maybe we should stop for tonight. It's late. I won't be able to take all this information in, in one go." As she went to get up, she leaned over a gently placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Night Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny"


	13. The Morning After

_A/N:- Hello! I am back! Have been on holiday where lots of writing has been done. i managed to write three chapter whilst I was away and here is the next one. I am going to try to update what I have written so far this week, I am moving house next weekend and only have a weeks internet left until we short it out at the new house, be warned I may be gone for a while in a few weeks time, but dont worry, I will still be writing. Thank your reviews, favourting my story and adding me to your alerts list, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Love Amy  
x x x_

Disclaimer: Still not mine, if it was I would still be on holiday. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to JKR!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day of Fred's funeral bought no emotional relief for Harry.

The Burrow still remained too quiet, with the only sounds being that of pots clattering around the kitchen as an unknown person attempting to make breakfast. As Harry leisurely wondered out of the attic room he was sharing with Ron, who at the current moment was apparently asleep. Harry descended the stairs, stopping briefly at Ginny's bedroom door. He was still torn on whether telling her about the past years events was for the best, or whether he was telling her out of some sort spite so she knows he didn't just leave her or to hide because he wanted to. He desperately wanted to be with her again, a stage he felt they were yet to come across, whereas Ginny saw that they were together and him telling her were the first steps of their recovery. He could see her side of the story, he could understand how she thought he didn't trust her but that wasn't his issue, he did trust her however the selfish side of him didn't want to re-live the year. He wanted to lock the tortuous memories away and never speak of them again.

He continued on, making his way to the kitchen where he found Hermione.

"Morning Hermione."

"Oh, Harry! How did you sleep? There is tea in the pot if you want some."

"Thanks" he said as he settled himself on a chair and to pouring a drink.

"I spoke to Ginny last night" He told Hermione, as she copied his movements and sat opposite him.

"Good. She felt like you were avoiding her. Are you back together?"

"I think so. We cleared up a lot of stuff. I started telling her about the Horcrux hunt." She must have noticed his strained tone for she asked;

"Which you don't think is a good idea?"

"I don't know. In a way I don't want to have to re-live the year, then there is apart of me which feels like I am somewhat tainting her mind of information that she doesn't necessarily need to know. And then I don't know how to tell her that the diary that put her through hell in her first year of Hogwarts contained a piece of his soul or the fact that I did."

Hermione seemed to notice his struggle with his emotions, guessing that he hadn't truly confided in anyone on this level in over a year.

"Look Harry don't you think you should tell Ginny everything you just told me? She needs you to be honest with her. She wants to know and attempt to understand how you feel and everything you have been through; in a way don't you think you owe it to her?"

"I want to protect her. And I understand I just left her without any real explanation, but I just want to keep her protected, its got nothing to do with me being honest with her or whether I trust her…"

"But it has Harry" Hermione interrupted him "being in a relationship, it isn't just about cuddling and kissing, they mostly depend on trust and honest. How would you feel if Ginny, Ron and I had something hidden from you?" she didn't pause for answer "see it from Ginny's point of view, in the six or seven years that we have all known each other, you Ron and I have kept secrets from her, whether it is the existence of Horcruxes or the Philosopher's Stone, no matter what, whether deliberately or not, us three have pushed her out with our secrets and experiences.

"Whether you want to or not, you need to tell her, for your sake as well as hers, and as much as I may slightly agree with some of what you have said and that I would prefer it that the events of the last year remain between us three. She needs to know, you can't start a new relationship based on secrets. She is a big girl; she can handle what you tell her. Plus it might do you good talking to someone other than Ron and I. Someone who doesn't understand too much"

Harry saw her point, Hermione was of course right. He would have to face up to Ginny and the nagging part of him pleading him not to retell the story.


	14. The Night Before

_A/N:- Hey guys! as promised the next chapter! It is set the same day as the previous chapter following on from when it left off! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!  
Love Amy!  
x x x_

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Although I would quite like to own Rupert Grint!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stayed and assisted Hermione as much as he could as she prepared breakfast. At the first sound of movement from above he set about making the table. The first person to emerge was Ron, who made his way into the kitchen to begin his daily routine of doing as much as possible without uttering a word to anybody, whist wearing a practised blank expression on his face. As he finished the table, Harry realised this was one of the few time he had been in the company of just Ron and Hermione. They had spent so long being trapped together that once they returned to the Burrow they had hardly spent anytime together, he realised with a pang of guilt that he missed them.

He had been so wrapped up in his own thought and trying to figure out a way to get back with Ginny, that the change in Ron's behaviour suddenly hit Harry. He had watched him every morning, attempting to achieve his routine he had planed for the day. When ever they had time together to talk, whatever Harry said never received the same response Ron used to give him. Harry felt guilty, he had gone to Hermione for help in his relationship but yet he couldn't return the favour simply because he had not idea how to help his best friend. He saw the hurt and sheer desperation in Hermione's eye whenever he shrugged her off or refused to commit to an argument with her. He would see the worry in her face every time she mentioned his name, reminding Harry of the time Ron had left them in the Horcrux hunt. Harry felt stuck.

Slowly people began to make their way down the stairs and the table soon filled up with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Everyone's sprits seemed to be somewhat slightly brighter, all apart from two particular people.

Once breakfast was over, Mr Weasley, Bill and a reluctant Percy headed for the Ministry to begin the clear up. George and Charlie decided to go for a morning fly before going to see the state the shop, which left Mrs Weasley, who claimed she had been lacking her household duties for far to long, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione at the Burrow.

"Harry, do you want to take a walk?"

He nodded at Ginny and both made their way outside to the tire swing Ron had occupied the previous night.

"Ron and Hermione were pretty tense" said Ginny, who wanted to break the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"She's worried about him. They are hardly spoken since the battle. You seen what he has been like since the day we met Luna and Neville in Hogwarts. He is pushing her out."

"I know she was telling me last night. The only thing I could suggest to her was to talk to him. I feel bad, at the time I was only really worrying about my problems, I kind of pushed hers aside. I didn't realise until I saw them this morning just how bad it is."

"Ginny, he won't even argue with her, every time she tries to bring something up, to evoke a reaction out of him. Nothing, he either sits there or walks off."

"Wow that is bad. Do you think they will sort it out?"

"Gin, its Ron and Hermione, no matter how bad it gets, they usually pull through."

Silence fell between them again. Both wanting to bring up the unfinished subject of last nights conversation.

"You never did finish telling me what the other two Horcruxes were. There was the Ring, the Locket, the Diadem, Cup and the snake, that makes five and if I remember correctly you said there seven, am I right so far?" when Harry nodded she carried on "and once you destroy all the Horcruxes you could then kill Voldemort himself?" again he nodded, surprised at the amount she had remembered. He steadied himself, fighting the nagging feeling that was still niggling away at his conscious. She seemed to notice his struggle, for she remained silent allowing him to build up his courage.

"Gin, do you remember the diary you had from your first year at school?"

She gave an involuntary shiver, she didn't expect his question, nor did he wait for an answer.

"It was one of his Horcruxes."

"And the last?"

"Me. I was the final, unplanned Horcrux."

Ginny turned pale, stuttering her comprehension; she managed to choke out one word:

"How"

"When Voldemort killed my parents and attempted to kill me, he ended up, accidently making me a Horcrux. He didn't even know he had done it. It explained the weird connection between our minds, the dreams and how I could talk to snakes."

"When did you find out? How is He dead and you still sitting here when you have to destroy Horcruxes?"

"I found out the night of the battle. Before he died Snape gave me his memories. Do you remember when Hagrid carried me out of the forest?"

She only nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Picturing the night of the battle in his mind.

"I had to die, for Voldemort to die. I went in the forest and allowed him to fire the killing curse."

Ginny still was trying to understand, thousands of questions spinning around her head, yet she remained quiet.

"I died. Sort off. He killed the part of his soul that was attached to me. When it happened I ended up in a white room. Dumbledore was there, he explained everything to me, and then gave me a choice, whether I wanted to say there, be with my parents or to comeback and finish what I started."

"But then Voldemort would have realised you were alive"

"No, when he hit me with the curse Voldemort collapsed, it went wrong for him, he had killed apart of himself. By the time I realised where I was and what was happening he sent Narcissa Malfoy to check if I was dead." This time Ginny took an auditory sharp breathe.

"She felt my heart beating, and asked if Draco was alive and whether he was at the castle. When I confirmed that he was, she told Voldemort that I was dead. Then you know the rest"

She sat there stunned, staring across the garden to the house gathering her thoughts and processing the information.

"When I saw Hagrid bring you out of the forest, I couldn't think straight. It hurt more than when you left without saying a word. And so soon after Fred."

"Gin, I'm sorry, sorry for leaving you, sorry for not telling you anything. Sorry for telling you this now, maybe we should just…"

"No, Harry. You promised you would tell me. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't about trust Ginny. I just feel like I am tainting you by telling you all of this. The whole year was horrible Ginny and I hate telling you, simply because it is reliving something I would quite like to forget. In a way I am glad you weren't there, that you were somewhat protected, something I still want to do."

"So you not wanting to tell me is about protecting me?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Look Harry. I am fed up of being protected; I have six….five brothers for crying out loud. I am a big girl I can handle whatever you tell me."

"Ginny"

"Let me finish. You, Ron and Hermione are the masters of secrecy. I know you three don't do it on purpose but I always left out, even when I was with you, you all talk in code." She paused; she seemed to be gathering her thoughts together. "I can see that last year has affected you all. That you all have new scares; physical ones as well as psychological ones, but don't you think that telling me will help? If you want us to be together, having secrets isn't going to make it work. To be honest with you, there is one part of me that wants to know simply because I am in the know, by knowing I am somehow included in you three, but I also want to help you as well."

Harry could see her point; he knew she was also right; they could start a new relationship when there were important, unsaid issues between them. He had left her for nearly year without a single explanation. Now she needed the truth, even if it was him who had to tell her.

"Your right Gin, I'm sorry but can I tell this slowly; not everyday, and I can't tell it all in one go."

She nodded knowing it was all she was going to get from him.

"Want to play some Quidditch? We can get Ron and Hermione to play as well"

Appreciating the change in subject and having something physical to do Harry agreed and they set of for the house to grab Ron and Hermione.


	15. Announcements

_A/N:- I know it is very short, it is however a interlude for the pervious chapter and the next. Sort but necessary! I would like to say a big thank you for every one who is stil with me and reviewing. I love you guys! and a HUGE thank you to Holly my lovely editor, I love you!  
Enjoy!  
Amy  
x x x_

Disclaimer: I dont own any aspect of Harry Potter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening drew in, around five, Mr Weasley, Bill and Percy returned from the Ministry. Charlie and George had come back from the shop earlier and assisted Mrs Weasley with preparing dinner. Soon after everybody had returned Charlie made his way out to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Mum wants you lot in now. Dinner is nearly ready and she wants you cleaned up."

They had all decided that venturing anywhere near the usual field the Weasley's played Quidditch wasn't deemed suitable, simply because it was Fred's final resting place. Instead they had occupied the garden which lay out side the Burrow.

Dinner brought the usual announcements; Bill and Mr Weasley reported back on the rebranding of the Ministry, with Percy only joining inn to correct them on their information.

"Andromeda, owled today; informing us of Tonks and Lupin's funeral, it is in two days time, do you three" she addressed her husband and two sons "think you could have some time from the Ministry? I really think we should all be there. After all she has no one now" Mrs Weasley's announcements seemed to stun everyone in silence, as if it was a reminder off all that has happened. To break the somewhat tension that had formed around the table she turned to George and Charlie asking about the shop.

They announced that they planned for the shop to re-open in around one month time, with George turning to Ron accepting his offer of help if the offer still stood. Everyone seemed to be pleased, all except Hermione who quietly thanked Mrs Weasley for dinner and excused herself from the table heading for the stairs.


	16. Arguments

_A/N:- Hey guys, here you are the next chapter. Just to let you know we are moving house which means on friday I will be lossing my internet connection until we get a new one. Hopefully I wont be away for too long, I will however keep on writing and planing so dont worry. Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are amazing!  
Lots of love  
Amy  
x x x _

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderfull JKR!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was livid; she couldn't believe him. She was too angry to think. Before she knew it, she was in the room she shared with Ginny. Furious; with both herself and Ron, she made her way to her bed where her anger turned to tears.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, neither did she care. Her mind was whirling; so far she had managed to cope, to hide her pain for the sake of the Weasley's, who needed her support, for her not to show any emotional weakness. Now she broke.

She sat staring at the door, half of her begging for it to open and for someone to come in to comfort her and the other hoping it remained closed. For the first time in seven years Hermione felt old; all the years of fighting had finally caught up with her. They had all grown up too fast. She realised they never really got to be three teenagers who chased the hours away with silly, childish misdeeds. She always knew the finishing of Voldemort was going to be a battle hard won, and the circumstances they had been put through she knew that dealing with a relationship, especially since one of the participants of that relationship was dealing with the loss of his brother, was going to be hard, but Hermione didn't realised it was going to be this hard.

She was so lost in her thoughts, seeing images that no else could see, she didn't notice the knock at the door or the person of her thoughts, come over the threshold.

"Hermione?"

She knew who it was. She figured after a time one of three people would come to see if she was okay. She also knew that Harry and Ginny knew when to leave her be, which would leave Ron to the said task, Hermione smiled inside, she knew her friends too well, to know that by leaving Ron the job of checking on her Harry and Ginny hoped that they would sort out their somewhat patchy relationship, something, at the moment, Hermione wasn't whether they could.

"Hermione?" she noticed the distance in his voice which was also creating the distance between them. When Hermione didn't answer, he carried on.

"Mum sent you up some pudding."

"Pudding?"

"Apple Crumble." Suddenly she was furious, she didn't care about what kind of pudding it was rather, she more shocked due to the fact he come up to give her the item in question rather than making sure she was alright. He didn't notice her cold demeanour, nor did he show any emotion in the way he spoke.

"Any other reason why you are standing in the doorway?" Hermione stood as she spoke, so did he, placing the bowl in his hands on Ginny's night table.

"No. Are you alright?" he still hadn't noticed the tone in her voice. To answer his question, Hermione shouted:

"Oh I am just fine. If you call being fine, having a boyfriend who has been slowly pushing me out since his brother died and now his making decisions without me. If you call that fine; then I am perfectly fine!"

The silence came crashing around them. All Hermione wanted was some sort of reaction; him shouting at her at the top of his voice, or even him stuttering some sort of excuse. Instead he stood there trying to comprehend her words, and then he slowly rotated on the spot and took a step towards the door.

"That's it, do what you do best. Walk out. Just be warned, I may not be so forgiving this time. I don't care anymore." The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying, she hated herself for it, but her desperation for reaction, for him to stay and open up to her took over. If that didn't get a reaction out of him Hermione didn't know what would. Silently she prayed he would stay, simply not knowing what she would do if he did leave. She stood there waiting for him, determined not to speak before he did.

Ron bowed his head and closed door but didn't turn around straight away, as if keeping his face hidden was the best defence. Once he had composed himself he turned around and asked:

"What do you want from me Hermione?"

"To talk to me, to stop pushing me out." Her tone was pleading and she hesitated before slightly closing the gap between them.

"What do you want me to say? That I am sorry, that I cant cope. What Hermione?" he voice was rising; Ron couldn't seem to keep away the one emotion he had been fight against since Fred had fallen. He didn't pause long enough for Hermione to answer.

"What do you want me to say? That every time I close my eyes I see Fred, or Harry in Hagrid's arms or that when I am in room quiet enough I can still hear the echo of your screams still ring in my ears. Or that I feel so guilty for leaving you and Harry that night that I still haven't forgiven myself and never probably will. Or that I resent my family for taking my comfort but not returning it. You want to know that I have never wanted to kill anyone more in my life than I wanted to kill Bellatrix. Or that not one of the people sitting downstairs realises I saw Fred die as well as Percy and sometimes a small apart of me wishes that the wall killed Percy instead of Fred. That the image of the Great Hall, with all the bodies haunts my dreams. Do you want me to tell you that I can't forgive Percy for what he did, or how guilty I feel for planing to break into Gringotts under Bill's nose, in his house when he took us in and protected us or that I am mad at Charlie for not being at the battle and not fighting. That I feel so unwanted by my family who have so far only worried about Harry or just congratulating or thanking him so much that, that bloody locket knew it, and at the same I time I feel horridly guilty for leaving my family, knowing that we got caught, which we did, they would be in danger. Or that I blame Harry for the Malfoy Manor. Or that I am so unbelievably angry at Fred for leaving us in this mess. What Hermione? Is that what you wanted?"

He faltered and broke down. Tears were also running down Hermione's face as she stared at him before engulfing him to a hug.

She didn't know he had been feeling like all the hurt and pain he had revealed; she knew Harry and Ron had glassed over what happened when the latter had destroyed the locket and they were yet to tell her. The hurt and guilt she figured all linked back to Fred.

"I'm Sorry.....I'm….." Ron tried to tell her but his voice broke.

"Shhh. Its okay, it's okay. Come on lets sit you down." She brought him over to the bed where she slept and laid him down before heading out of the room to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing a flannel.

"Here." She said as she sat down on the side of the bed and handed him the flannel. Eventually he managed to compose himself, washing his face, he turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for pushing you out, sorry for making decisions without you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You weren't being the Ron I knew. The one who is so compassionate, who is proud to wear his heart on his sleeve, the one who is majorly jealous of Viktor Krum. The real Ron just got a little lost; it's not your fault."

"I know. I just thought that if I pretend that I am okay eventually I would be. But in the end I just dug a hole for myself and even if I did manage to get out then everyone else will think I am weak."

"You were really feeling all that?"

At this question he turned his face from Hermione, asking:

"Would you think me a bad person if I said yes?"

"I could never think you as a bad person. I would think you as someone who has been through a lot in seven years. Someone who is coping with the loss of his brother. Ron, your not weak, just someone who knows how he feels, thus you wearing your heart on your sleeve. You're a compassionate and emotional person. Its you, that's why I love you."

"I love you too" he said it looking directly into her eyes. Making sure she knew he meant it.

They sat looking at each other not needing to say anything at that moment. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"I never did tell you what happened when I destroyed the Horcrux did I?" Hermione shook her head in answer. She always knew this was a subject for him to bring up and had promised herself not to ask him questions about that night, even if it meant she would never find out. He moved over in the bed, patting the space he had created for Hermione to lay down and began telling her about the night he had returned….

Hermione was speechless; she knew Ron had a tendency to feel insecure, but she never truly saw how it had affected him.

"And all I did was to hit you and ignore you for weeks"

"I deserved it, and you know that. I learnt a lot that night. Look now that you know do you think we could just…?" they looked at each other making an unspoken promise that the subject needn't to be brought up again.

"I'm sorry for earlier, for mentioning when you left. I hated myself for it, but I just wanted to get a reaction from you and for you to feel something like I was feeling."

"I needed it." He paused as though finishing the topic. "What do you think about me helping George?"

"I think it is a good idea, but what about Hogwarts?"

"What about it? I don't want to go back, but knowing you, you want to don't you?"

"It's not so much as going back. It's more about getting my NEWTS. Are you still thinking about becoming an Auror?"

"I don't know. At the moment I just want a break from Dark Wizards. Just be a teenager for once."

Hermione nodded in response. Knowing it what they all definitely needed.

"Hey, what you going to do about your parents?" in all honesty Hermione hadn't really thought much about her parents; with being busy with recollecting their lives after the war and worrying about the Weasley's, her parents hadn't really crossed her mind. She knew they were safe, that is if her charms had worked.

"I have to go to Australia to get them I suppose. Now I know your alright I can start planning our trip." With some sort of new, exciting and safe plan to figure out, Hermione felt like she had a new purpose, a purpose that gave her an uplifting feeling after a year of constant danger and weeks of grieving.

Ron and Hermione fell into a comfortable silence. Simply enjoying each others company; stealing kisses and lightly bickering, until sleep claimed them both.


	17. Bill

_Hey Guys! I'M BACK ONLINE! Oh yeah! am so excited, been very bored without the internet, was starting to have withdrawals from here! Anyway, had kept on writing and planing, have got the next few chapter planned, Orchidtani, I plan to for Harry and Ron to clear up somethins in the next chapter or two, I promise you it will be there. Here is the next chapter, took me about three attempts to write it, and got rather stuck in the middle, so please read and review, as you have guessed by the name of this chapter it is in Bill's POV, I just felt like I hadnt included the Wealsey brothers in this as much as I should! Thank you so much, If your still with me, for reading and reviewing, it means so much. And thank you to Holly, my editor, I couldnt do this with out you, any of you! Hope you enjoy!  
Much Love  
Amy_

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was, I wouldnt of waited for the internet for three weeks!

It was quiet. The explosive outburst of his brother had gone as quick as it came. Faintly you could hear his cries, the sound so raw and full hurt, it made Bill think that Ron's odd behaviour wasn't just down to the death of Fred, it was a battle with everything that had happened to him during the last year.

They all had heard, quite plainly in fact, exactly how he was feeling. Bill found Charlie staring at him from across the table, with a worried look on his face. As the eldest children, Bill and Charlie had made the unsaid promise to each other and their other siblings they would always look out and protect each other. Bill mainly protecting Ginny and Charlie would Ron.

Bill looked around, he saw everyone exchange glances; Mrs Weasley had tears running down her face, whilst Mr Weasley busied himself with the dregs of his pudding in front of him. Harry simply looked un-comfortable, knowing more than the others, he was wavering between wanting to go upstairs to his best friends and staying sat there wondering if he could hear anything else that might suggest how Ron was feeling. As for his brothers and sister they all sat shocked, of course, Ron was known for showing his emotions and arguing in the household, let alone Hermione and Ron was usual, however what shocked them all was the raw emotion in Ron's voice when shouts echoed through the house combined with the things he was saying.

Having seen his brother twice during the trios travels, Bill knew more than his brothers. He remembered the look on Ron's face the night he came to Shell Cottage, or the way he acted whilst he stayed with them, almost like he had been in the last weeks, no emotion, as Bill saw it, his face the night he arrived said everything, encouraging Ron to show no emotion after that, as if he was trying to protect himself from something by making it seem he couldn't feel at all. Bill knew Ron would never truly forgive himself for walking out on Harry and Hermione; a fact that made him not lecture Ron about it the minute he realised what Ron had done.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice;

"Maybe I should go up and check that everything is alright." she was already standing by the time she had finished talking.

"No Mum, don't. It seemed to me that Ron and Hermione need to talk over some stuff." It was Ginny who spoke; her voice had an edge of worry.

"Why didn't he tell us…that he saw Fr… how he was feeling?" Bill knew that they all thinking the same thing, how had they not realised there was more underneath the story than they knew? All of the other times Ron had been involved in some misdealing with the Dark Arts he always pulled through, making some joke about the situation. Now however his behaviour fit. He had witnessed the one thing that nearly broke Bill's heart, the death of a sibling.

"So thats what he meant by seeing things he cannot take back." Everyone focused their attention on George as he spoke, all with questioning gazes on their faces. George simply carried on.  
"The night of Fred funeral... We had a chat, he asked me if I was going to open the shop again and that he wanted to help. when I mentioned Hermione and asked whether he had discussed the idea with her he got defensive, which gave me a chance to try and coax something out of him. I asked what he was trying to hide and his answer was 'It's just, I have seen things that… that I can't take back' I am guessing now he meant seeing Fred..well you know."

Noone spoke, they haddnt known George and Ron had talked to each other, everyone apart from Charlie although he didn't know the subjects they had covered, for George refused to tell him anything when he got back to his room that night. They were all wondering the same thing: how could have none of them realised the dark cloud surround Ron? For Bill, he concluded that they had all been wrapped up in their own guilt that none of them noticed how anyone else was feeling, besides Ron.

Harry gave a frustrated growl, got up from his and headed towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, her voice slightly angry

"For a walk, I need to clear my head, plus I don't want to tell you lot stuff Ron doesn't want you to know." He answered, adding "Don't worry I will keep within the wards." To Mrs Weasley when she started to protest.

"Do you want some comp-any?" Ginny was cut off by the back door closing, her hopeful expression turning into one of disappointment.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he just wanted to give us some space." It was the first words Mr Weasley had said all evening.

"Actually, I think this is affecting him as much as us. If anything more, he is closer to Ron than I am, and besides we all heard what Ron said about him."

"I don't think Ron meant it in a harsh way, Charlie, but I can see his point." He didn't really mean to say it, especially with his parents sitting at the same table, but as he did, suddenly Ron's comment about Harry made perfect sense to Bill, a point he quickly elaborated before his mother could speak.

"Think about it, think about all the things they have done, from their very first year at school" he paused to give everyone else a chance to think before continuing.

"Harry got all the glory, for seven years, it's been 'Harry did this' 'Isn't Harry Potter brave?' all the time Ron was standing on the sideline, and if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione, Harry might not be alive today.

"We even took him in, and Mum you doted on him, he got a lot more of your attention than Ron ever did, and don't deny it because you know it is true. And I am not saying that you don't care for him, or that your bad parents, its just in these last few weeks, all anyone recognises is that Harry was the one who beat Voldemort, they all seem to forget that Ron helped, that he was there too."

The silence fell upon them. Bill could see that his mother was still fighting against her temptation to go up and check on her youngest son now all was quiet.

"Why was he only able to open up to Hermione? Why not one of us or Mum and Dad?" Percy asked, it was the one thing they all had been wondering.

"Because, Ron and Hermione have been through too much together, and none of us are really keen on letting you know about what we were up to and you lot are mourning. Hermione may understand but she won't fully understand some things." Every jumped as Harry spoke, not realising he was there, leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Mrs Weasley you could probably go and check on them now, I heard them talking from the open window in Ginny's room. It all gone quiet now though, with any luck he… they are sleeping."

Bill noticed Harry's slip up, and gave him a questing look, but Harry simply shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Bill saw his mother hurry up the stairs as they waited in complete silence until she returned.

Not long after, they heard the footsteps of Mrs Weasley coming down the stairs, as she entered Bill noticed that she was carry a bowl, which carried the evens pudding.

"They're sleeping peacefully, for now at least." She gave the table a sad smile. They all knew what she meant by her comment. Bill alone had heard the screams and pleas from all three of them at night: even when they had taken refuge at Shell Cottage. It wasn't unusual to wake up to one of them enduring a nightmare,

"So what do we do now?" George was looking at Bill, who knew that he wasn't just talking about the situation with Ron. To Bill, everything Ron had said, brought back the noticeable gapping hole in their family, it brought back all the feelings of grief, proof he had yet gotten over the death Fred, and the rest of his family was seemed to be feeling exactly the same.

"We try to get on with our lives. It will be an insult to Fred if we didn't." As siblings they hadn't discussed Fred at all, and Bill only mentioned it briefly with his father when they were arraigning his funeral. He didn't want to get on to the subject; he saw the flash of pain in George's eye as he said his twin name, and Bill really didn't feel like giving in to the emotion his pushed away when he was around his siblings. He was the big brother; he had to be strong around them.

"And we don't let Ron and Hermione know we heard their argument."

With murmur of agreement erupting around the table, everyone got up to proceed to their own tasks; Harry muttered something about going to bed early before heading up the stairs, followed by Ginny, who Bill was sure was being told more than the rest of them, George and Percy also retreated up the stairs, where too separate bangs of doors could be heard from different levels. Mr and Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen to clean up and as Bill knew, have a conversation of their own. Charlie gave his brother a look before heading out towards the garden to have a late night fly. Leaving Bill at the kitchen table, his head whirling with his thoughts, emotions and worry.


	18. Family Meeting

_A/N: Hello! Sorry it has been sooo long since I have updated. Our internet decided not to work for a couple of weeks and this chapter has been rather difficult to write. Just to let you know, Harry is continuing to tell Ginny their story, although I havent wrote they're conversation, she is being informed, as you will find out in this chapter. It is rather long-my longest yet, it took six pages on words. I want to say a huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed.  
FriendofMolly- thank you for the idea of this chapter-it was really needed, I hope I have done your idea justice-find it hard to deal with any major confrontation-I am more of a pent it up, then slag about it kind of girl. Thank you for your reviews, they really helped.  
Orchidtani- Ron and Harry's talk will be the next chapter-have already planned that chapter.  
Rhr4ever- I agree- That was most definitely the best Mr Weasley moment. Really showed his loyalty to his family.  
Micki- you reveiw literally allowed me to jump down my flight of stairs with happiness running to my mum to tell her. Thank you so much. I plan to continue this story-I have no idea when or if i will ever complete it, but right now I am enjoying writing it too much.  
Holly- you are the bestest friend any one could ask for- you have kept me going when i have stuck and your editoral skills are so needed. Thank you so much. I love you. __  
THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.  
MUCH LOVE  
AMY  
X X X_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Bill was left alone at the kitchen table, his head whirling with his thoughts, emotions and worry_. _He wasn't sure how long he sat there, thoughts buzzing through his full mind, full to the point it physically hurt. He rubbed his over face, wishing more than anything that Fleur was with him, she was always someone who he could empty his mind to, offering help, whether it was by simply listening or offering pieces of advice. At this point he instantly regretted letting her go to France to see her parents and sister, especially without him. She had insisted that he stayed here with his family and while she wasn't particularly looking forward to the trip, they both knew it was important for to see her family. '_Since when was our family so messed up?' _he thought to himself, he knew they weren't the most conventional family, especially since Fred and George were born, who seemed intent in causing mischief the day they came home, but they had always been close. His parents always knew when something was bothering one of them, and as siblings, anything they couldn't tell their parents they told each other and never spoken about to their mother and father, it was one of the reasons for the tire swing they had made. It was the ultimate sibling rule.

He was pulled out of his retrieve when Charlie came through the back door and joined Bill at the table.

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Still in the kitchen, I think they are talking."

Charlie didn't need to ask what about. It was pretty clear to them that the night's events had shocked them more than they would let on; he saw the look on his mother's face when Bill had made his speech not even one hour ago. The footsteps on the stairs, told Bill and Charlie that the rest of their family seemed to be thinking on the same paths as them. That the conversation wasn't yet complete.

All at once, Percy, George and Ginny came through the door taking the same seats as before.

"Where are…?" Ginny began but both Bill and Charlie interrupted her.

"Kitchen."

They all knew that in any minute their parents would come and join them. Knowing all of them were there, apart from Ron, who they knew was finally sleeping soundly, the unfinished conversation would resume. Bill secretly hoped that this time Harry wouldn't be joining them.

As predicted Mr and Mrs Weasley, whose eyes were slightly red and puffy, walked out of the kitchen and took two seats at the table.

"We need to discuss what our options are. How we're going to deal with Ron, Harry and Hermione."

"Dad, I think we should leave Harry and Hermione out of this. It's Ron who we are worried about, it was him shouting."

"Yes, but Bill, it was Hermione who coaxed it out of him, as for what he said about Harry." Bill sent a glare at Percy, who slightly recoiled under his brother's gaze.

"Look Harry, Ron and Hermione will sort it out between them; they have been through too much together not to. What we need to discuss is how to deal with Ron, clearly there are some issues we need to sort out as a family, some things he never thought he could tell us."

"I still think that Harry and Hermione should be involved. After all, Ron decided that his loyalty was with them, he may talk more if they were included. I personally think we should confront him." Percy spoke in his upmost pompous voice he could manage. It almost made the rest of his family smile but before they could George cut in.

"Have you actually tried confronting Ron? He won't talk, believe me I tried. Whatever Hermione said to him must have hit home, otherwise he wouldn't have broke. All three of them learnt how to hide their emotions ever since their fifth year, after what happened at the ministry." They all looked at each other, eyes lingering on Ginny for a second longer, everybody apart from her not knowing the details of that night.

"Oh please, do you really believe that, I think they enjoy the attention, by keeping secrets, we all worry and they get exactly what they want. It's for attention."

"Shut up Percy, what do you know? You buggered off when things got hard and practically betrayed us; you sat pretty in an office while the rest of your family were fighting." Charlie's voice wasn't raised but it was cold, full of bitterness.

"Yes, Charlie, and you were doing what exactly? Playing with dragons?" Percy retorted.

"What is important here is that we all recover as a family." Mr Weasley interrupted before Charlie could answer his brother. "None of it is easy, it won't be for a while but we need to talk to each other, get things out in the open and sort them out. We need to support each other from now on."

They all sat there taking in their father's words. He was right, of course. It was the one thing that made their father extra special in his children's eyes, the love of his family, and right now his need for it to stay together before they lost anything else.

"We should hold a family meeting tomorrow, clear up any differences between ourselves. All agreed?" Everyone muttered their response before George asked;

"What about Harry and Hermione? They are part of this family as well."

"I think that they should be here, especially for Ron, but not included, most of our issues don't really include them, and it wouldn't be fair to them." Bill knew he had to make his family understand this point. He also knew why his family desired that Harry and Hermione be involved; having them involved may lead to them re-telling the events of the past year to them, something he knew they wouldn't do.

"You know something?" Charlie asked, with them being so close, they could, still even now, tell when one of them knew something important.

"It's not so much, knowing, more like guessing."

"Are you going to elaborate or shall we start throwing scenarios at you?" George asked annoyed.

"Do you remember the night I told you all to go into hiding that the Death Eaters may come after you?" They all nodded. Bill continued.

"The three of them arrived on my door step. Before them, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Griphook came to me as well, with the company of a house elf, who returned to save Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"What happened to them?" it was first time that Mrs Weasley had spoken, he voice quiet but the silence around the table allowed them to hear her perfectly.

"They wouldn't tell me. Hermione was unconscious and both the boys were a state. The elf was dead. They wouldn't tell me what happened or even where they had come from, all Ron told me was they got caught, and we all needed protection."

"I guess Harry hasn't got to that part of the story yet." Ginny spoke without realising what she had said, the information from Bill sent her into overdrive at just how much danger her boyfriend, brother and best friend were in.

"You know? They're telling you what they went off to do?" Mrs Weasley's voice sounded hurt, it was her job to know these things, to help them all recover to confide in.

"Actually Harry is telling me. Ron and Hermione don't seem to want to know, whenever Harry begins where he left off, they tend to leave."

"And you didn't seem it necessary to inform us of this?"

"How's that for a conversation starter, 'hey guys, just thought I'd let you I've been told about what those three have been doing all year, anyway lovely weather!' Look, I didn't think anyone would want me to parade around boasting that I know."

"Are you going to tell us what they have been doing?" By now Mrs Weasley's tone wasn't one to be argued with, however Ginny looked incredulously at her mother, as her father took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Her brother's were all looking at Ginny.

"I won't betray their trust. Besides, Harry doesn't really like me knowing, it's hard for them."

"Look it's late. We should all head up and try to get some sleep." It was Mr Weasley's final word. All of them too tired to argue; everyone departed from the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione were awoken just after dawn by Harry, who seemed slightly preoccupied and anxious.

"Harry, what's the matter? What time is it?" Hermione asked as she drew her wand, a habit they were finding had to break after nearly a year of constant danger.

"It's just after dawn, look I need to talk to you both about something; I think it is better if I tell before any…" but his words were cut off by Ginny.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione." Seeing he now wouldn't get the chance to warn them that the whole family had heard their rather revealing argument, Harry changed the subject.

"Er, shall we go and make a start on breakfast, surprise Mrs Weasley?"

"Actually Harry, everybody is up, none of us really got any sleep last night."

At this fact Harry stared at her, Harry could have sworn he had heard the distinct bangs of bedrooms doors below him not long after he had departed from the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, all the members of the Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione were sitting around the table. For almost everyone, the private unspoken agreement that Ron and Hermione's fight was public knowledge shouldn't be brought up, that slowly everyone would take each day as it came, all pulling through as a family. All expect Percy, who seemed to be staring at his little brother with a strange expression on his face.

"Who wants more breakfast?" Mrs Weasley broke the somewhat tension that was forming around the table. The last thing she wanted for Harry, Ron and Hermione to know they had been discussing them behind their back.

"Why don't we all play a family game Quidditch later? It's been years since we have had one." Everyone at the table could tell Mr Weasley's fake cheery tone.

"Yeah, maybe a wall will fall on me." Percy muttered but the table was quiet enough for him to be heard, he received glares from Ginny, George, Charlie and Bill, before Ron spoke.

"Say that again, a little louder Perce." A hint of anger already in his voice

"I think you will find that I said; 'maybe a wall will fall me'"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Was rather hoping you could explain it, after all you were the one shouting the house down last night." Percy's tone was odd; it was a mix of humour and coldness. "We all heard you."

Ron looked incredulously at his family before turning his attention back to Percy.

"Well if you all heard why do you want me to explain it to you? Surely it is pretty clear, even for a high class ministry worker like you. You know the one who abandoned his family when he was most needed and basically went with the height of evil, spying on us."

"I wasn't spying on you… I just thought… I wasn't spying." His voice was pleading that they believe him; however, it also had a trace of guilt in it.

"That's not what you admitted to Charlie the other night."

"You were listening to that. Ron that was a private conversation."

"You really should learn silencing charms. Anyway it wasn't me who heard you talking" he looked Ginny in the eye as he said this, secretly hoping that someone would notice he was actually telling on his sister without the actual words leaving his mouth. Fortunately Bill noticed.

"You were listening in to that conversation? Why can't you just leave things alone? You always have to be in the know." His voice was hard, and Bill was glaring at Ginny waiting for an answer.

"Because I am never informed about anything." She said it through gritted teeth aiming her words mainly at Ron, Harry and Hermione. The latter two looking like they wanted to leave, but also wanting to show any support they could.

"And let me ask this; how come you all want to be in the know? Not even a twelve hours ago you found out Harry was telling me the story about last year and you all asked me to tell you exactly what these three have been doing for the past ten months?" she looked around the table feeling and looking smug, until her eyes rested on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry couldn't quite believe what was happening. The whole situation, which he was desperate to leave and be kept out off, vanished as Ginny spoke her words. He hadn't planned on her telling everyone she knew about their year. He was very aware that Ron and Hermione were fully against what he was doing, even though the conversation he had, had with Hermione just days ago where she told him it was the only thing he could really do.

"You told everybody?"

"I only told them that I knew what you were up to."

"Gin, do you even know why we don't want any of you to know or why we didn't tell you a year ago?" Ron asked. Suddenly all the hurt and pain she had gone through while they were away cam flooding back. She wanted them, particularly Ron, who should know she didn't need protecting, who was always left out of the trio, hurt, to feel the pain she did.

"So you can hide just how much of a bad person you are? By hiding the fact that you left Harry and Hermione to deal with the dangers?" her voice was cold and almost deadly. Everybody turned to stare at Ron waiting for him to speak, he however didn't seem to be staring at anyone. When he did speck his voice was quiet, full of emotion and pain.

"You know want to know why we didn't tell you? If we told you before we left and you were captured, forced to tell what we were doing, none of us would be sitting here right now. We couldn't tell you Ginny, you were going to a school run by Death Eaters and a man we all believed to be bad, who ended up being a spy, who happened to be good at Legilimency. It was too dangerous, we couldn't risk it. It had nothing to do with being involved, which I know you wanted, I suppose you got what you wanted now, you know." He got up and headed to the back door, mirroring Harry's actions from the previous night. However he didn't leave room immediately, for Ginny had found her voice.

"You left me; you left me to go to that awful place, where they thought torture was play time. You're my brother and you left me." She didn't realise the meaning of her words until a moment after she had said them. Suddenly it wasn't about her knowing what the trio had been up to, it was more that they weren't there to protect her. Ever since her first year, when Ron and Harry had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets they had always made sure she was protected, and she tried to protect them, it was an unspoken promise, especially between the siblings, they had made, and the connection was gone.

"And what do you think we were doing, having a holiday, the best time of our life. You know the story, judge for yourself." He voiced was raised, but the pain of it all could be seen in his eyes. Suddenly Ginny felt angry again.

"Well apparently you were. You decided you had, had enough and took to Bill and Fleur's place for a break." She hadn't meant to bring Bill into their argument, or tell everybody the real reason why they had cancelled Christmas with them. As Mrs Weasley, who was white faced with puffy red eyes turned to Bill and speak, Ron shouted;

"Clearly you have no idea. It was hell Ginny, you're the one person I expected to understand-especially since I was almost the same situation as you, when you opened the Chamber of Secrets nearly killing Hermione, Harry and I. You obviously don't understand how it was." He turned and opened the back door, but before he left, he said in a quiet voice;

"And I am glad you will never understand. I would never wish what we went through on anyone." And with that he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

They all sat looking at the door; Ron had just departed through, words echoing around the quiet table, before realisation hit them and they all turn to face Bill.

"Is it true?" Mr Weasley tried to sound calm, although inside all emotions were running through him. He looked from Bill to Harry and Hermione, both looking rather pale, their gazes still at the back door, before he caught Harry eye, who merely looked at him before lowing his head to look in his lap. All Bill did was to nod his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. In fact he didn't really speak for the whole time he was there, the only word I heard him say were 'never forgive me, never forgive myself'. I've never seen him look so guilty and angry at himself."

"Well he deserved to feel like that. What the hell was he thinking, leaving Harry and Hermione?" Percy asked to the indigent looks of his family. Just as Harry went to speak, Bill stood up abruptly glaring at Percy.

"And who are you to judge? Maybe you should answer your own question Percy, what the hell were you thinking abandoning our family?" he didn't pause for Percy to answer. "At least he had the decency to go back to them; at least his guilt was real. More than I can say for you."

"I...I do feel guilty for leaving you. I do." His voice was filled with desperation.

"Really? If you feel so guilty then why don't you bother to at least try and make it up with everybody, instead of just sitting there wallowing in your misery, dealing with your pain and making everything about you. You think I don't feel guilty for not getting to the battle sooner?" Charlie asked Percy, who seemed stunned that it wasn't Bill who spoke.

Silence fell on them, it was almost deafening. Everybody's feelings were surrounding them in a realisation of moving on with their lives when there was still so much pain involved and unsolved issues between them.

"Look, we can't keep acting like this. We have had problems in the past, what families don't? But we can't just fall apart because some of us… all of us made mistakes. We're supposed to be getting on with life. Something I am going to do for Fred." George looked around the table. Unable to deal with the animosity they had slowly been forming, especially between all the Weasley's and Percy. They all knew George was right; it wasn't fair, not to them or the memory of Fred, whose life was taken too early. Unsure on what to do next, Mr Weasley took charge.

"Right, here is what we are going to do; we are going to start living again, honouring Fred. We will never be how we were, but we can and will start to be a family again. Now I think we need a family game of Quidditch, we have all been sitting on our feelings for too long. We've forgotten how to have fun. I want everyone to get ready, Percy you go and get Ron, and be back here in ten minutes."


	19. The Tale Of Two Brothers

_A/N: Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hopefully am going to get a routine on updating, especially now with two stories on the go. This chapter is on Percy's POV, I havent quite forgiven him for his actions, as you might be able to tell. Orchidtani, I promise you Harry and Ron will be the next chapter! Micki and Friend of Molly thank you so much for reviews! They really mean alot. A thank you to everyone who has added me on their alerts. I hope you all enjoy!  
Lots of Love.  
Amy!  
x x x  
_Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, if I did Fred would still be alive!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family departed from the table leaving Percy alone. He knew where his little brother would be, most probably in the same place he would go when he needed to get away and think without being disturbed by his family.

He knew why is father sent him to get Ron; Arthur had been using the same tactic since they had come home from Hogwarts, it was simple but not as affective as it was meant to be planned; get Percy to be alone with his siblings at some point in hope of a reconciliation. In Percy's opinion the plan was highly flawed; although he hadn't been around his siblings for two years, Percy knew that his brothers and sister would take a long time before his estrangement was fully forgiven. He knew Bill and Charlie saw it as Percy being weak, not wanting to protect his family, and not fulfilling his role as an older brother. He knew Fred never truly forgave him for the vile words he spoke to his father; the image of his shocked face still haunted Percy. George refused to look in his eyes, especially since Percy turned his back on him almost a year ago when George had come to him, asking him to return home. Ron just saw his actions as the ultimate betrayal, to his family and best friend. Ginny was angry at him for all the reasons above, all equating to him not being her older brother, not being able to protect her, she also had the information direct from his mouth that the Ministry only promoted him to spy on his family, and ultimately Harry.

The sound of movement of his family above forced Percy from his thoughts. He forced himself to move and headed outside. He made his way to the infamous tire swing only to find it un-occupied. Unable to think of anywhere else Ron could be, Percy sat on the swing, deep in thought. He admired his surroundings, he had forgotten how beautiful the landscape could be, especially in summer, when the grass in the fields, that always seemed to be guarding his childhood home, was vibrantly green, or how the setting sun set a frame around countryside with its deep purples contrasting with the light of the sun. Percy remembered how he used to sneak out of The Burrow in the early mornings to watch the sunrise; it always made him calm, giving him the promise of life. Now, however it un-nerved him, it allowed him to remember the horrific scenes of the Battle of Hogwarts. The awaking sun allowed him to face the reality that Fred would never awaken with it.

He found his thoughts moving too fast for his body, he had to move to accommodate the pictures flowing through his brain.

He didn't realise where he was until he saw a lone figure sitting staring at a black marble headstone.

"Ron?" Percy approached his brother tentatively not sure what reaction he would get, he was stunned to find he didn't get one. He didn't push the issue of wanting to talk; instead he sat quietly next to Ron waiting for him.

"What do you want Percy."

"Dad is organising a family Quidditch game, we need a keeper. He sent me to find you."

"That figures."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning; that your too spineless to come here on your own back, you have to do others dirty work."

"I'm not…" whatever Percy was about to say was cut off by Ron.

"Oh come on Percy. You're only here because Dad sent you. You've passed your little message across now you can go back to whatever little dark hole you came out off and bugger off."

"Look Ron, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but what you said came as a shock. I understand that you've been trying to be strong for our family but you know you can talk to me."

"Oh so now you've decided to be a part of _our_ family now, how considerate. As for talking, that's even if I wanted to, you don't deserve to be included, and you don't deserve any of our forgiveness, to be involved with _family meeting_s. Hell you don't even deserve to be standing here." Throughout his speech Ron had stood up and was now towering over Percy.

For Percy's credit he didn't cower. He simply stared up at his younger brother slightly glad for his anger, he didn't talk immediately instead he gathered his thoughts, stood up, taking a step back as he did so.

"Look Ron. You have every right to be angry at me. I get it, but don't you think I don't regret it? Don't you think I realise how foolish I was? Merlin I had a time turner I wouldn't go back?"

"Yeah well we broke all of those." Ron interrupted his voice harsh.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? To show that I regret it all, that I wish it was me who died instead of Fred? Do you want to know how many times I wish you all would include me again, right now Harry and Hermione are more part of this family than I am."

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself, you don't deserve it. Don't you realise that it's your fault that none of us include you, you exclude yourself, and to be honest I don't see any reason for us to try."

"I'm trying, I am. You don't know how hard it is to try and integrate with your family again and deal with seeing your brother die. I just can't get that image out of my head, you can't understand."

"Understand. You weren't the only one there Percy, or are you so selfish that you forgot that fact. It's always got to be about you hasn't it?" Ron shouted, his voice echoing in the surrounding makeshift Quidditch field. He didn't pause long enough for Percy to answer.

"We've seen things you can never imagine. Been through situations where I didn't think we could get out alive, and yet you don't hear me complaining of them or abandoning my family."

"No, you just abandoned your best friends." Percy could see Ron's body go rigid, he knew he had a hit a nerve something he didn't intend to do. All he wanted was for Ron to understand.

"That was different. And if I wanted to go in to detail by how it was, I wouldn't because it's you; but I came back, I bothered to find them, I swallowed my pride, something I can't say you did."

"I came back, you saw that, I came back and fought." Percy said, he wasn't surprised to find that voice sounded pained.

"I know, but it was too late wasn't it Percy. All the information the Death Eaters wanted had been handed to them on a plate." Percy was surprised to find that whatever anger Ron had in his voice had now gone.

"It wasn't like that. I was a prat, especially for what I said to dad, but I generally believed that by staying at the ministry I could protect all of you, Harry and Hermione included." He sat down looking at the tombstone of Fred's grave, lost in own thoughts; he didn't even notice Ron sitting beside him.

"How did you think that by abandoning your family to take side with the bad guys would protect us?"

"I don't know. I felt like if I was there, in the heart of all the secrets then somehow I could warn you all. It was a warped sense of logic. I know that now. It just everything Fudge said made sense; it did, especially after the Dementor attack on Harry." He heard Ron sigh beside him.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't even know you were away from the family, not until Charlie told me. What sort of brother am I? You know I'm sorry don't you?"

"No I don't, you know Perce I learnt a long time a go that actions speak better than words. And right now you're just feeling sorry for yourself. As for what kind of bother you are, you're a crap one, that's for sure. Argh just as I was going to start considering you as my brother again, you just say something that makes me remember why I hate you." Ron stood up and started for the field behind them.

"Ron"

"You've passed on your little message; go back to whatever ministry loving hole you came from."

"Wait! What about Quidditch?" Whatever answer he got was lost in the distance.


	20. Explainations

_A/N:- Hey Guys, I know it has been the most ridiculous delay since I last updated, things at home have been slightly difficult and I was suffering with writers block! Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review._Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It had been a week since the Weasley family Quidditch game. Ron had managed to disappear until evening not telling anyone, including Harry and Hermione about his whereabouts. Harry currently found himself sitting on the floor of Weasley Wizard Wheezes sorting out the old stock, and magically cleaning the shelves in preparation for the shop's reopening in two weeks time. With the war and past year weighing heavily on his mind, Harry had decided to help George and Ron run the shop, not desiring to go back to Hogwarts, nor start his Auror training.

It didn't feel like only a couple of weeks had gone since the eventful day that the Wizarding world had fought and won for its freedom. He could still feel the wind on his face as he flew on the dragon they had rescued from Gringotts. His memories felt so far away yet too new that they were still painful to visit. He could feel the guilt building up inside him as his mind wondered back to the Great Hall, where the bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks rested, battered and peaceful; he couldn't forget the images of Ginny crying into Hermione's shoulder, the shouts of Percy frantically screaming for Fred to awaken… the lost sparkle in George's eyes. Every image reminded him it was his fault; if he had received the memories earlier, or insisted that Dumbledore had told him absolutely everything before he died he could have saved them.

It was slightly out of guilt that he had agreed to help work at the shop. Harry knew he needed the much earned break from running around trying to figure out some illogical mystery including the Dark Arts, and his desire for fun was beginning to overrule all the other decisions he knew he would have to make eventually.

Harry had begun to notice the slight recovery of the family he felt so much love for; Mrs Weasley managed to start cooking and cleaning again, Percy had moved back home, assisting Mr Weasley and Bill, who had taken a temporary job with the Ministry, whilst the incident including a certain member of the family and a break-in with Gringotts. George had managed to step into the shop-although participating and seeing the state of the flat above was yet to be done. Ginny was helping Hermione with her plans to recover her parents, allowing Charlie to arrange the transport. Ron had began to sleep more than he had and was taking to Hermione, but he still had a tendency of disappearing for unknown amounts of times, turning up before Mrs Weasley sent out a search party.

He sat there, allowing his body to continue the physical work whilst his mind replayed his thoughts. He didn't realise that Ron had sat beside him passing a cup of tea into his hand, until they called his name;

"Harry?"

"Sorry, mind was elsewhere, you need anything?"

"Just brought you some tea thought we could do with a break."

"Thanks. Where's George?"

"He went out the back about ten minutes ago, muttering under his breathe about something."

"I suppose it's hard from him to be back here."

"Yeah." They fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence, both wanting and needing to talk but not knowing the correct way around it; they both began speaking at the same time.

"Harry"

"Ron." They stopped abruptly, sharing a small smile before Harry gestured his hand for Ron to continue.

"Look Harry, the other week, when Hermione and I got into that fight, I'm sorry for the things I said about you, everything kind of got opened up."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to tell you to forget about it. Its okay."

"But it's not okay Harry, it was unfair to you. You shouldn't have heard those things, let alone the whole bloody family hear it."

There was something in Ron words that caught Harry, and he immediately felt a surge of anger and worry.

"What do you mean 'I shouldn't have heard those things'? You weren't going tell me exactly how you felt about me. Ron, I thought we are meant to be friends?"

"We are. And I didn't mean I wasn't ever going to tell you. It's just, I don't see you like I said, I shouldn't have said it, and everything was just mixed up with all my feelings that came out of the Locket. Look you're my best friend, ah scrap that, you're like my brother we've been through too much together not to tell one another when we're pissed off."

Words seem to have failed Harry; all he could do was pull Ron into a hug.

"So we're alright?" He asked Harry has they pulled away.

"Yeah, we're alright."

He hadn't realised the words Ron had said over a week had weighed heavily on his mind, until he felt a sudden lift of emotions leave his shoulders. Harry was still worried; none of them had truly recovered from the grief that was heavily present in his everyday life. He would find himself sitting staring into space with his thoughts running away with him, some days being good, where he could pull himself out of his trance and carry on with life, almost fully cheering up his mood. Other days he could sit there not moving for hours on end, torturing his already scared mind into a deeper depression.

They sat in silence, both finishing off their tea, before returning back to the job of sorting out the shelves. Harry's mind still reeling with mixed thoughts; he found there was one question that kept appearing;

"Hey Ron, where did you disappear to on the night we were having the Quidditch game?"

"You know Hermione has nearly finished the plans for going to Australia. I think she started packing this morning."

All Harry could do was sigh in response. Ron had been using the tactic of changing the subject or ignoring the question completely to avoid answering. Harry knew he was slightly recovering over his recoiled state but was still suck in the slight habit of keeping his feelings in rather than going to him or Hermione.

"That's great; it will be good for you two to have some time together."

"Yeah, it will. You sure you don't want to come? It will be weird without you."

"Its fine, someone needs to keep your mum calm, plus I'll get to spend some time with Ginny, finish up the tale of our year."

Harry could see the slight anger flash in Ron's eyes has he said this; both Ron and Hermione still believed that event of the Horcrux hunt should remain between themselves, and when ever Harry mentioned the two subjects of Ginny and the year in the same sentence they immediately showed no interest in the conversation.

"Have you told her you're not returning to school?"

"Not yet, was thinking about doing it whilst you were away."

He saw Ron nod out of the corner of his eye as his response. They continued to work in quiet, with the distant sound of the wireless coming from the back where George was located until Ron spoke:

"I went to the river bank where I left you and Hermione. Percy and I ended up having words when he passed the message on about the game and needed to clear my head, it was the first place I thought of and Apparated there."

Harry was unsure of what to say; he didn't expect Ron to answer his question, both he and Hermione had been trying to get it out of him since he had returned, only for Ron to enquire about the game and then proceed to ignore the question all week. Harry wanted to ask him why he had refused to answer the question and was only telling him now but he couldn't seem to form the words, however he didn't need to because Ron spoke again:

"Can you do me a favour, and not tell Hermione? I plan to tell her at some point, probably while we are away but the subject is still pretty sore for her and I don't fancy another argument."

"You've been arguing?"

"No more than usual. Its just one of those things we haven't truly sorted out yet. We are both avoiding the subject as well wanting to clear the air."

Just as Harry was about to respond with some advice and words of comfort, a voice from behind stopped him:

"What's this? Having a ladies lunch are we? Well chats over, we need to work hard if were ever going to open again." Harry noticed George's feeble attempt at a joke and almost smiled; however he stopped himself when he looked up at George, whose body language was showing he was clearly uncomfortable being in the shop and wanted to finish the assigned tasks of the day and get home.

"Alright, were nearly finished."

As he walked off back to the office, Harry and Ron shared a quick look before carrying on with their task.


	21. Nightmares of Oz

_A/N: Hello! Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the late update....I suffered with writers block half way through and in all honestly my focus has been on "Release" which is my new story. I'm going to try my best to alternate the updates...I hope you guys can forgive me! Thank you for all your reviews, they really make me happy, and all your alerts and favourite stories, they really make my day! Here is chapter twenty one!  
Love xAx_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NIGHTMARES OR ANY AIRLINE! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_It was black. All her senses were on high alert: she could hear distance shouting, and screams of pain coming from the same direction. She could smell the sweat and blood from miles away, however she couldn't see anything. She knew she was alone; her heart was pounding in her chest, as if she had been running a marathon,_ _her whole body seemingly drained. She placed one aching foot in front of the other stepping closer to the sounds in front of her…from behind her a light from a wand was lit, the spell was silent but she could see it in the mirror she was looking in: a figure with wild black hair, heavily lidded eyes, looking strangely happy, as she looked down to the now unconscious source of noise; two boys: one with messy black hair, the other with bright red hair. Blood spattered their faces, the red head looking worse of the pair. She was still getting over her shock when she heard a muffled cry for help, dragging her attention away from the two boys laying on the hard stone floor._

_ She felt the all her remaining breath leave her body; hanging by their arms were her parents, her mother's head hanging disturbingly backward, as if her neck had been removed. Her father's face was tear streaked, with more tracing tracks upon his filthy face. _

"_Mum, Dad?" her voice sounded as if it was far away. She was just about to ask where they were, when she heard the footsteps of woman with the lit wand pace around her; _

"_Good. I'm glad we got you come after all." She continued to pace, until she was behind the hanging woman, stroking her face with her wand she spoke again. _

"_I think we shall be disposing of this one first." _

_Just as she was to protest, the woman moved in front of her and uttered; _

"_Avada Kad….."_

Hermione woke with a start, her breathing was heavy, she desperately tried to blink away the images imprinted on the insides of her eyelids. Checking that she was in Ron's room in The Burrow she placed her hand on his chest just to ensure he was breathing whilst looking at a deeply sleeping Harry. The dreams were often but of different variations. Most days she didn't turn around; just taunted by the screams and the blackness. On the few occasions she turned around usually it was just Harry and Ron with Bellatrix, the latter usually being tortured or already dead. He parents hadn't been in her dreams, until she had begun planning her trip to receive them.

She was desperate to see them again, to ensure they were safe, and to feel their arms in a warm embrace. She knew they would be angry, especially when she refuses to tell them the events of their latest and hopefully last adventure. She had learnt after her firth year they were not comfortable to allow her back into the Wizarding world, resulting in her lying to them, all for their own benefit of course.

Hermione settled her self down again, placing her head on Ron's chest. It had become a nightly routine since their rather public argument to make her way up to the attic room and sleep almost soundly until the morning. They didn't know if Mrs Weasley knew of their arrangement, if she did, she was yet to say anything to them.

The hour was still early, the sun hadn't even begun to rise, but it seemed all sleep had eluded her. She knew that at this time next week she would be in Australia, tracing the steps made by her parents; in order to bring them home. Her stomach twisted at the process of reversing the spell she had placed on them almost a year ago; she had it planed, stun them both in their home and do the necessary magic before waking them. Hermione had no doubt she couldn't do it; both in theory and practise it was easy. The hard part being the explanation her parents deserved. She was determined not to tell them the events of the past year; they would know that they had not seen her in all those months, whilst remembering their activities of living as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. She had no idea how to explain how they ended up in that situation.

She sighed, wishing that sleep could overcome her, crushing her filled head for a small release. It felt good to have a project, to plan something, especially since it didn't involve too much danger, just facing her angry and disappointed parents… the same questions had been performing a circus in her head since she had decided it was time to bring her parents home. How would she explain? What would they say? Would they indefinitely forbid her from the Wizarding World? She was too tired to even start on the questions they would have involving Harry and Ron.

Hermione was dreading the conversation she knew was inevitable… Her mother on the subject of her relationship with Ron. Especially since he was coming with her to Australia. She wondered if it was the correct thing to take him half way around the world away from his family, she doubted her decision even more when she remembered his behaviour. He still had a tendency of breaking away from the world, spending long periods of time in silence. She still worried about him, knowing that he was still keeping things from her, such as the places he goes when he disappears for hours on end. Hermione had an inkling of where he may be going but still couldn't truly understand what he was feeling. She knew he would tell her eventually, just like he did with the Horcrux, maybe he just had to understand himself before confiding in her or Harry.

He was sleeping better than before. The nightmares came but Hermione was sure they would never truly leave them; they seen and been through too much. He dreams still included Fred; she found herself being awoken by Ron, who was desperately repeating Percy's words in his sleep. Every morning he would look around the table, hoping to Fred, finishing off his twins joke or winding up their mother, before realising that the possibility was gone for ever.

Hermione watched him sleep, peacefully tonight, and smiled slightly to herself. She hadn't allowed herself to feel a little happiness she felt now she knew he was hers. She wondered what her parents would say when they found out they were finally together-would they be pleased that she finally got her man, the one she had wanted since she was at least 14 years old? She blushed at the memory of the conversation she had with the mother, following her fourth year at school, remembering how her father had worked out the hidden feelings between Ron and Hermione before they had.

She was sure she wouldn't be getting more sleep, her excitement and anxiety of seeing her mother and father again was overwhelming. They had so much work to do; before and after retrieving them; they needed to find places to stay, find the current location of Monica and Wendell, find away to get into their lives, maybe with the use of their floristry; Hermione had made sure her parents didn't go back to dentistry in their new lives, in order to cover all tracks. They would have to get back home, find their home, which Hermione had concealed under spells, at the risk of their neighbours, as well as find new jobs, she almost flinched at the reaction she saw in her minds eye of her parent's reactions to her selling their business.

She watched the hours past by, some getting lost in the times she had fallen back to sleep. There were sounds of people wakening; Mr and Mrs Weasley were always the first to rise, Hermione supposed the reason for the hour was in order to get some time to themselves, a routine they seemed to have perfected over the years. After hearing most members go down to breakfast Hermione decided she simply couldn't lay there any longer, she got out of bed and headed downstairs.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Hermione found herself sitting hand in hand with Ron in an airport departure lounge; she was beginning to regret wanting to go by plane, thinking that it would giver her some thinking time and normalcy. Hermione figured that after a year of travelling via Apparition it would be easier and different and kinder to their exhausted bodies to travel the 'muggle' way. As their delay became longer, her anxiety beginning to show, her every worry was flooding her brain. She had been through them every day for the past week, she was thankful for the fact that Ron was so stunned by the 'new' way travel he simply followed her, rather making himself noticeable by others.

She turned her head to the notebook she had found when she empting her beaded bag, she had used it to plan the memory modification on her parents a year ago; she had written down the curse and counter curse, along with her parents new names, jobs and area of residency: Melbourne. She knew the information inside out, but still felt lost. She knew what she had written had to be scarce in case they were captured and her bag raided but she was beginning to wish she wasn't as careful.

She was so wrapped up in her head she was slightly startled when Ron playfully prodded her in the ribs and spoke:

"They're boarding everyone, its time."


	22. Compromise

_A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter, I've spilt the Australia chapters up, so here is a interlude of Harry and Ginny, with fluff and angst - enjoy! Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep them coming! If your waiting on "Release" I've hit the wall, and update asap!  
Enjoy guys.  
__Love xAx_

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, IF IT WAS, I WOULDN'T HAVE A CURFEW ON MY NET! **  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt strangely alone. He was surrounded by people and yet he could feel the absence of Ron and Hermione already. They had only been gone for a few hours; he had at least a week of this before they returned. He never realised he had taken their company for granted, after all these years he was simply used to them being around; consulting them in theories or trying to not to get involved with one of their arguments. He figured the time apart from each other would be good; they have gotten to the stage where they could communicate with looks, a factor that worried many, but being separate gave him a fear, he would send himself into a panicked frenzy at realising they weren't there. He appreciated the time alone with Ginny, it would allow him to complete the adventures of the last year to her and maybe have time to actually have some fun.

Laying out in The Burrow's garden enjoying the sun, Harry found himself thinking about his future, something he had never allowed himself to do, it was always to risky to think ahead that far, almost as if he was tempting fate. He had decided weeks ago that he couldn't face going back to Hogwarts; it almost physically hurt to think of the state they had left it in, plus it held to many memories good and bad. Harry also knew it was too soon to start his training with the Aurors; he appreciated the break from all the chasing around and fighting and always swore to himself he would train and partner with Ron, after years of battling Death Eaters together he couldn't see himself being paired with anyone else.

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

The voice from beside him made him start, from a year of being on high alert; he quickly sat up pulling his wand out, feeling slightly embarrassed to realise it was only Ginny. She smiled kindly at him, used to the behaviour now and sat down next to Harry.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Stuff." He knew he had to elaborate at some point, but he wasn't sure how, he was still used to the company of his best friends who seemed to know when to leave him be, plus he wasn't sure what he was thinking of would please his girlfriend.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are now."

"If they're lucky on the plane, according to Hermione's schedule they should have been in the air for about an hour."

They both moved, so they were lying down next to each other, basking in the sun and enjoying each others company.

"It was good of George to give you the day off."

"Yeah, I suppose he thought I would be a bit useless without the company of Ron and Hermione, which I apparently am by the way. Besides he hasn't seen Lee in a while. Did I mention that Angelina turned up as well?"

She turned to face him, as if she didn't believe his words.

"Really? She was almost as much as a mess as Mum and George at the funeral." She paused, repressing the memory she had conjured of that day. "Still I guess its' good for him to have Lee and Angelina."

Harry nodded in response and they resumed their comfortable silence. Harry spent most of the time taking her in; her eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed for the first time in a while. Her hair shined in the sun and as he gently took her hand a slight smile appeared on her face, as he watched her, he was reminded just how beautiful she is. For the first time Harry felt genuinely relaxed, content, and as if he and Ginny were finally a couple again, the happiness he felt took him back to the days they spent together in his sixth year, and he finally allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school?" she said it with her eyes still closed, a factor Harry was glad of, since he guessed he had a look of shock on his face. He felt like the breath had been taken from his body, it was a simple question, but the way she said it was as if she had automatically presumed he was returning, he was consumed with guilt at telling her he wasn't going back, although he wasn't sure why.

"Harry?" he figured he must have not answered for a while for she was sitting up looking slightly worried at him.

"It was a simple question" she spoke it with a smile although her eyes were watching him closely, "What is it?"

Harry drew in a deep breath, "Gin, I'm not going back to school."

It was her turn not to speak; she looked disbelievingly at him before getting up and walking away. He gave her a few seconds before following her; he caught up quickly, walking a head of her before stopping, anchoring her to the spot by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So that's it, your not going back, your not even going to discuss or at least pretend to talk about it to me, after everything we have been working out these few weeks?"

"Look Gin, let me explain…"

"No, let me explain. Once again you've gone off making decisions without me, let me guess that either Ron and Hermione or both know about this?"

"Well Ron but" he muttered.

"I don't believe this; you told him before me, is that how it's always going to be?"

"No, we were just talking and the subject came up, he's not going back either, we're going to help George with the shop before…"

"So great you have your whole future planned without me. I just let you plan my life while you leave me in that god forsaken school where you left me last year and I'll deal with my own horrors by myself."

And there was the guilt; he had left her the year before, in no more danger than he was, and now she was probably more terrified about returning than she would ever let on.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. Your right, I was being selfish and wasn't thinking about you or your feelings. Please can we sit down and talk about this?"

She glared at him before dropping on the floor. Harry followed.

"So what would you want me to do?"

"That's not a fair question, and you know it. I have to go back, and would like you with me."

He didn't look at her straight away, he fighting an inward battle of trying to make her happy as well as himself, knowing it was impossible, he finally looked up.

"Gin, I want to be with you everyday but I cant go back there, I know you have no choice and I hate that and its not fair…damn it none of this fair."

"That's life. I learnt that a long time ago." She said it quietly, not quite making eye contact with him, Harry nodded, and the quiet seeped on them again, both trying to figure out their own heads.

"I want you to be happy Harry, you deserve it, I think apart of me wants you to go back to Hogwarts because you will be with me everyday and I can show you off as mine, and you do the same, and I know that's selfish, and I feel like giving in to it because we missed too much last year, because I feel like I have given you everything you wanted or needed and it's my time to have something I want, and then I realise I have that because I have you." She paused for a short time, allowing her words to sink in; she also seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

"But I heard Dad telling Bill that the secret to a good relationship and marriage is being fair, sometimes going without and compromise.

So, If you don't return to school, then I expect to see you every weekend, every holiday and Quidditch match, but I have one condition: that you at least consider going back to school."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly guiltily that Ginny had to give up what she wanted and her happiness for him. He leaned in a kissed her, stopping when both were breathless, and whispered:

"I love you." The biggest smile Harry had ever seen appeared on her face.

"I love you too." They shared another embrace before lying down on the grass once more.

"I wonder how Hermione will act when Ron tells her he's not going back to Hogwarts."


	23. Down Under

_A/N:- I am a horrible person...so sorry for the delay guys! 3  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, MONICA AND WENDELL WILKINS OR HERMIONE...MAYBE JUST HER HAIR (sporting the very same look right now!)  


* * *

** She didn't know if she could stand just sitting there for another moment. She never was very patient, it was the reason why she had thrown herself into her Hogwarts books and read them weeks before starting her first year, she couldn't wait to go into a world that might finally except her, that would make her feel like she belonged that she fully emerged herself into understanding it fully as if she had been there all along.

Her parents were never fond of their only daughter going off into a world they simply would never understand, no matter how much information Hermione would divulge to them they would never truly comprehend. She had always been weary about what she told her parents, but they always knew she was hiding something from them, by her fifth year it all became too much when they told her she wasn't to return to Hogwarts, and that she either stay home, or tell them exactly what was going on.

But right now she wasn't really sure what to tell them, their flight time of approximately 24 hours and 45 minutes, didn't seem long enough for her to decide how to explain everything. She had read and re read her notebook until she could recite it and even then she continued to read until Ron had snatched it away, claiming she was over obsessing.

She had tried and failed to sleep, slightly worried that she would disturb the other passengers when she awoke screaming to yet another nightmare. Her thoughts turned to her family at The Burrow; she wondered what they were doing, how Lee and George would be coping at the shop, if Mrs Weasley was doing better that day, or whether Harry had told Ginny he didn't plan on going back to school, she knew that both he and Ron weren't returning, she was simply playing ignorant for when they finally admitted their plans.

Hermione shifted in her seat slightly, it felt like forever ago when she was boarding the aircraft, greeted by the smiling air hostess who showed them their seats, but a quick look at her watch showed they had only been in the air for six hours. Eighteen hours to go. Eighteen long hours to allow her worries, excuses and explanations to swirl around her already filled head. She almost pulled out her wand when she felt someone grasp her hand and pull her inwards before she realised it was Ron. It was the one thing Ron had asked if they could keep on their personage. The thought of being without her wand made her feel naked and unprotected. She awkwardly rested her head on Ron's chest as he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist. Feeling slightly more relaxed than before she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

It was a usual Sunday morning for Wendell and Monica Wilkins; they started their day by enjoying a spot of breakfast on the veranda before beginning the stocks, takings and ordering for the next week to keep their floristry business afloat. It had been almost a year since they moved to Australia, they had finally achieved their dream and sometimes Monica would wonder what kept them from moving, after all those years in London, she and her husband had found a place they felt peaceful and comfortable in. To be truthful Monica couldn't really remember her life in England, all she could really recall was how stressful their life had been, they never really stopped and slowed down, so when Wendell suggested they sell up and take the risk, Monica didn't even hesitate to say yes, since they neither had children nor any other close family, there was nothing to stay for.

Monica could hear her husband pottering around in the office, since she had already completed the orders, she had gone to make a mid morning cup of tea while Wendell continued with the stocks and takings. She never would understand why they had set up a floristry, she always thought she would become dentist or someone in the medical profession; they barely had flowers or plants in their home, even when they were located in London. She always supposed it was dated back to when she used to join her Grandfather and father in the garden or local allotments and watch them discussing the latest plant which had flowered, the new ones they had planted or the roses which without fail would bloom every year. Wendell seemed to be practically green fingered, although she wasn't really sure where he got it from; he grew up in the centre of London where gardens were scarce.

She sat there content, knowing she was going have to move eventually, they had flowers to tend to, and a large order to prepare for an early pick up the following day. They always had Sunday as their day off, it allowed them to enjoy some time together without having to run a business at the same time, the only downfall was that the shop still needed tending too.

Their shop did a steady business, located just outside the city centre, sitting on the edge of bay Port Phillip, it attracted the local business men who would stop by to purchase some flowers for their wives or girlfriends, the large businesses in the city centre would often place large orders for corporate events and tourists would stop by.

"Wendell, if we want to get to the shop before lunch we better get a move on." She called to her husband. She knew he had to give him some warning, he was such a perfectionist, he could spend all day in the office sorting the takings, down to the final penny.

It was simple twenty minute walk from their small house to the shop, but today Monica felt like there was something odd about their journey. They often walked as parking was limited, it allowed them to get some fresh air and the weather was never a problem. They could walk it with their eyes closed, but today both Monica and Wendell were on edge. It felt like they were being watched or followed.

The shop seemed to be as they left it the day before, but it didn't seem to ease the niggling feeling. They set to work, Monica starting on the order that was being pick up the next morning and Wendell begun watering the rest of the flowers. The day seemed to be going rather smoothly, there was nothing unusual to account for, that was until two people walked through the door.

Monica could have swore she had locked the door and that the 'closed' sign was displayed. They looked as if they were in their teenage years, maybe early twenties, both were extremely thin, the ill looking girl, clung onto the red headed boy, who seemed to be supporting her. They were both covered in numerous bruises and cuts. The red headed boy had strange spiral scars that went from his wrist to the top of his arm, hiding under his short sleeves. The girl was holding a small notebook and what Monica could only describe as a bizarre looking stick.

Monica felt nothing for them.

She didn't say anything, she was wondering how the youngsters had gotten in and why they were here. It wasn't until Wendell came into the room that she was brought to her senses.

"I'm sorry, we're clos-", Monica started to speak, but the end of her sentence was abruptly cut off when her world went black.


	24. Sweet Child Of Mine

_A/N: hey guys! Here is the next chapter, just to let you know this hasn't been read through by my editor yet so if you find any mistakes let me know and I shall change them. I hope you enjoy!  
_**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE...  


* * *

**

Mrs Granger had just had the strangest dream: she had moved to Australia, set up a floristry and didn't have a daughter, in fact, they weren't even known as Emily and Jasper Granger. It wasn't long until she started to feel uncomfortable on the hard, almost stone like bed upon she was lying. It wasn't until she moved and opened her eyes that she realised she was on the stone floor and surrounded by flowers.

She looked to her left at where her husband lay, clearly still unconscious, barely registering the low voices coming from the corner of the room. All the blinds had been closed, preventing outsiders from seeing in. As she sat up, Jasper moved beside her.

"Emily?" he was clearly as confused as she was. They both sensed a familiar presence in the room, but it still unnerved them. They both got up and moved towards the voices, feeling dizzy from whatever hit them. They could just make out a tall red headed boy, his arms holding…

"Hermione?" It seemed to hit her that her daughter was here, she suddenly felt like the hole in her heart had been filled, Mrs Granger had never realised how much she had missed her. Hermione hadn't run to her like she had expected, she stay encircled in the arms of the boy, Emily now knew was Ron. Hermione studied them, as if she was waiting for them to attack, it wasn't until she held out her arms that Hermione came to her and hugged her fiercely.

She could hear her daughter sobbing "sorry" over and over into chest while Ron watched, looking slightly uncomfortable. Mrs Granger was still unsure of where she was and it wasn't until Hermione had gone to her father before returning to Ron that she asked what was going on.

"Why don't we don't back to your house and I'll do my best to explain."

* * *

_Hermione…_

The walk back to her parent's house was awkward. Hermione made sure she stayed a few feet away from them in order to calm her nerves. Her initial breakdown was simply due to relief that her parents were alive and that her charm worked. But now all her old fears were beginning to return. She didn't take in any of the sights around her, she could have been walking in the middle of the road and she wouldn't have noticed. All she focused on was Ron's hand in hers and the thoughts sprinting through her mind.

She wasn't aware that they had stopped at the gate of a small house. Hermione took her time surveying her surroundings; her parent's house was in a small suburban estate, all the houses seem to match, each had a little front garden within the boundaries. The houses consisted of white wooden slates coving the brick work, the two upper slash windows matched perfectly with the lower floors, which were placed either side of the blue door.

They found themselves sitting in the small lounge, the silence getting unbearable but no one wanting to start the inevitable conversation. Eventually her father spoke:

"Is there any reason as to why we are in Australia?"

Hermione didn't answer straightaway. All the explanations she come up with over the last few weeks, seemed pathetic, they would never truly be enough for the two people who had brought her up. She had been fighting off her guilt since the day she had raised her wand to her parents, she told herself it was for their own good, for Harry's own good, for Ron's, For the Weasley's and her own. She spent her days trying to forget the war; she didn't even want to mention the word war. She always tried to keep her parents away from the Wizarding World, selfishly she saw it as her world, the one where she could be herself, the one where her life and the lives of the people she loved had been constant danger for half her life, but when she got back to the Muggle world, although she was never allowed to be her true self, she had her parents, the two people who loved her unconditionally, she had taught herself to try and appreciate her parents for all their faults, Harry had taught her that.

"I sent you here for protection" she said eventually. It wasn't good enough; she could see it in her parent's faces, so she waited.

"And what did we need protecting from? Why didn't we know who we are? Were? Or who you were? Are?" Hermione could understand her mother's confusion; she knew that once she had reversed the charm they would remember their life as Wendell and Monica.

"Do you remember when I told you all about Harry? The story of what happened when he was a baby." Both Jasper and Emily nodded so Hermione carried on.

"And do you remember the events I briefly told you that happened in my fourth year?" again they nodded, unsure of where the story was going and if Hermione was actually going to explain anything.

"Well, before Dumbledore died he managed to find a way to destroy Voldemort." Hermione felt Ron shift uncomfortably at the name, but he stayed quiet. "His, Voldemort's followers were growing, so we, Harry, Ron and I went to find this…this way to destroy him completely" Hermione was shaking, she feared that she had given to much away while not really explaining any information to her parents.

"I don't understand how that explains why we are in Australia with no idea of who we are...were." Jasper's tone left no room for discussion, he wanted answers, he wanted to know all the facts and he wasn't about to leave the room without them.

"I had told you too much, about Harry, even the little information you knew about Voldemort and his Death Eaters was dangerous." Her voice was pleading with them to understand.

"They all knew the three of us were close, and when we didn't turn up at school, they'd…" her sentence was cut short by her shouting father.

"You dropped out of school? How could…" just as Hermione was about talk another angry but controlled voice from Ron filled the room.

"Don't you think it will be easier for Hermione to explain if you were to be quiet and listen? After all you wanted answers. How do expect to get them by shouting at her?" if it was possible Jasper looked a little ashamed of his self, but remained silent. Hermione took a deep breathe and carried on.

"I had to leave school, they wouldn't have let me back in if I tried. Plus Harry needed me and Ron; we wanted to go with him. I placed a memory charm on you for your protection. The Death Eaters would have guessed that us, Harry, Ron and I were together when we didn't turn up at the platform on the September the first, they would have been after you, they would have tortured you and possibly killed you for information on Harry. And if I didn't survive the war then you wouldn't know any different, and wouldn't feel the pain of losing a child." She turned to look at Ron at her last sentence; he was looking straight ahead, with his stony expression that showed he had sunk into a black spot. She then looked at her parents to seem to be in a state of shock.

"I did it for your protection." She finally whispered.

* * *

Ron and Hermione finally left her parents after an early dinner. With Jasper and Emily needing to sort out their return home, they had paper work for their shop and house to fill out. Hermione had helped somewhat by magically gathering the bouquet her parents needed to arrange whilst they regaining their memories.

They had managed to book a hotel room in the small Wizarding area to the south of Port Philip. The moment she had arrived Hermione suddenly felt at ease, she was back where she belonged, and as much as she loved her parents she knew she could never fully return to the Muggle World. She found herself trying to read, but her mind seemed pre-occupied.

Ron was still in his black phase, she knew when we felt like this he would wonder off until he sorted his head out, she couldn't deny that it hurt her to feel he was still trapped in his simply because she was around and he had no where to escape from.

"Where's your head at right now?" she asked, he seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and realise she was in the room.

"What?"

She moved to join him on the bed, she gestured for him to lay down and place his head in her lap while she stroked his hair.

"You've been too quiet, so I'm guessing your mind is elsewhere, so where is it, can I join you?"

"Do you remember the forest where Harry found the sword? The one with the pool in the middle of the trees." His breathe and nervousness seemed jolt like hers did. They had never broached the subject of his departure or return. Truth be told they had both said and done horrid things. Hermione distinctively remembered telling him, one night after his return that she would never forgive him and that the possibility of their relationship was over for good.

"That's where you go, when you wonder off?" It had surprised her, she was never truly sure of where he went but she hadn't expected that.

"There and sometimes the river in Whales, you know where I walk…" Ron couldn't quite bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Why? Why those places?"

"They make me remember what I did, who I was. The river in Whales, all I remember thinking about was my family; it helps me remember Fred while I'm punishing myself. I just don't want to forget about him, but it hurts to think..." the rest of the sentence was drowned out with his quiet sobs.

They laid there without moving for a while. Hermione crying along with him and long after Ron had drifted off to sleep, she carefully moved him onto his pillow before laying down staring at his now peaceful face before her eyelids became too heavy and she too fell asleep.


	25. Choices

_A/N: Hello! So I seem to be on a roll this week. *cheers*. I don't quite know how this chapter will go down, especially the second half but this is how I saw and imagined it...but I do hope you like it. I have decided to change the structure of this fanfic, I wont bore you with details here, otherwise this will be a very long Author's note, please see bottom of this chapter for details. This chapter has only been half edited, I looked over it myself but my editor has not so if there are any mistakes let me know and they will be corrected! Hope you enjoy please read and review! Love xAx  
_**DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE IT A LAW THAT RUPERT MARRIED ME YEARS AGO! **

* * *

He had never told Ginny about the Malfoy Manor, nor did he inform her of what the locket had done to torture Ron. But the dreams still plagued him. To begin with his nightmares consisted of the battle, the images of Fred, his eyes cold and blank, staring up at him with unseeing eyes, often these images were followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and everyone else who participated in the battle lined up in the Great Hall, dead. Slowly the dreams had faded, sometimes they would feature Ron, Hermione or Ginny, their bodies battered and bloodied and sometimes unrecognisable. He wasn't sure whether that dream was gone simply because he had accepted his guilt or if he had started to believe everybody's words of "They made a choice to go into battle, you can't blame yourself." He found the battle dream was replaced with the night they were caught and taken to the Malfoy Manor and the night Ron had returned to him and Hermione. Sometimes they would merge together; Hermione's screams matching the images that came from the locket. He found the dreams came when he was especially worried about either or both of his best friends, and ever since they had travelled to Australia, Harry had been on edge. Harry knew he had been unbearable company for all the occupants of The Burrow; even Ginny was giving him more space than usual. He felt like he was missing an arm or leg, he was so used to them being around and being near him, he felt strangely exposed without them, especially since he had no way of contacting them. Harry knew there was no way a owl would be able to fly to an from Australia within the short time Ron and Hermione were there, plus he considered it cruel for an owl to travel such a distance, so he had been on high alert ever since they left.

Harry knew Ginny had worked out that he had missed out parts of the story. He had felt somewhat relieved when he lifted a considerable amount of knowledge and guilt from his personage when he had completed his story to Ginny, that day he suddenly felt he could look to the future. Be she knew he hadn't told her everything and that Harry hadn't planned to; he felt like he was betraying Ron and Hermione by telling their own personal stories he knew they both wanted to forget; they had done too much for him.

Harry knew they were never happy about revealing their year, although Hermione seemed to give Harry her permission that morning in the very kitchen he now sat, Harry knew she was trying to think of his welfare, and the welfare of his relationship with Ginny, but her eyes screamed for him to change his mind and keep Ginny in the dark.

Hermione never allowed them to talk about the night of her torture; she refused to talk about it, mainly because she didn't like the blame being passed onto Harry. Ginny had once asked how Hermione had required the scars and starches on her stomach which she had linked to the identical ones on Ron's hands, Harry vaguely remembers mentioning a chandelier, feeling sick at the memory and excusing himself from her presence for two days.

He had already slightly betrayed Ron by letting it slip that he had left them, for that Harry wasn't sure whether he would forgive himself for it. To start with Ginny had been furious with her brother; by the time she had calmed down, which had taken a lot of convincing on Harry's part, he convinced her that there was a good reason, he simply used the words:

"You should understand more than anyone"

Harry knew the locket was to blame for Ron's mood swings, along with dealing with Fred's death, it feared and worried Harry that he would suffer with this depressed moods forever, he just hoped that everyone learnt to watch when they were coming and how to deal with them.

He hadn't noticed the three eldest Weasley children wonder into the kitchen, it had become routine, they would come down in the night when everyone was asleep, Bill and Charlie saw it as a way of re-establishing their relationship with Percy. It wasn't until Charlie placed a fresh cup of tea in front of Harry that he came out of his stupor, with a nod of thanks he wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing…

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Hermione woke with a start, she had been dreaming about a strange banging before they gradually got loud enough to wake her, with a few seconds confusion, and with a glance at Ron, who was still sleeping soundly, she headed for the door before the knocks woke him up.

She was greeted by the hotel porter, who had clearly escorted her parents to their room, he explained that he wanted Hermione to confirm that the man and woman, who had been demanding that they were shown to their daughter's room since dawn, were who indeed they say they were. Hermione quickly gave the information to the porter before ushering her parents inside the threshold embarrassedly. It had soon became apparent to Hermione that news of their success in the movement to bring down Voldemort's rein had travelled to Australia; the minute they had walked into the hotel reception they were treated with complimentary drinks and an upgrade to one of the best suites in the hotel. Hermione pushed her parents into the lounge area while closing the door to the bedroom, she was ready for the confrontation that was coming, she was going to delay her parents finding out about the one bed she and Ron were sharing.

She could see that the initial shock of the previous day events had worn off and had now been replaced by anger.

"Get your things, we're leaving." Her father said abruptly, he hadn't even taken the chance to sit down unlike her mother.

"We can't just leave, what about the business, the house? If we just vanish back to England what are the Mugg- I mean people, like your neighbours, and customers going to think, it will look too suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Jasper looked incredulous at this. "And explain to me how it wasn't suspicious to our neighbours in London when we uprooted with- what happened to our house and the surgery?" while he had been shouting Hermione had cast a quick silencing charm at the bedroom door so not to wake Ron with her fathers shouting, however as it dawned on him that he didn't have any real information his fire seem to burn out. He still looked furious, even Emily looked frightened; both of them eyed her wand cautiously.

"I told our neighbours that you, we were going away for an unknown amount of time while the house was having construction work and being refurbished. I did that very morning I put the charm on you, and sent you away. I made the house look like it had builders in, placed scaffolding and barriers around it "Hermione as calming as she could.

"And the surgery Hermione?" His voice was low and cold, it frightened Hermione; and as her mother tried to reach out to him he pulled away, eyes piercing his daughter.

"I sold it." she whispered.

She could feel their shock, hurt and disappointment. Jasper had stumbled back and fell in the chair behind him as she spoke. She knew the surgery was their life; they had owned it since they finished medical school, built up clientele, even lived in the small flat above for many years until Hermione came along and it was gone, their lively hood, gone. Hermione knew she would never be forgiven for that.

Her father had been too furious to spend another minute in the hotel room; he had stormed out leaving Hermione with the mother. Hermione couldn't remember a time when it had been just her and her mother, whenever she was home from school her parents still had to work, many nights their work went into the evenings leaving Hermione alone, then after a couple of weeks the invite from the Weasley's would come and she never hesitated to decline. Hermione knew her parent loved her, she had never doubted it, but they never understood her, and sometimes she felt they never really tried.

Unable to stand the uncomfortable silence and tension, Hermione went to check on Ron. He was still sleeping, Hermione forgetting the early hour was about to wake him before stopping herself. It had been the first real peaceful night he had had, and she intended to allow him break from reality for as long as possible. Feeling safe, even in his sleeping presence she set about tiding the room, it wasn't long before her mother joined her.

"I was thinking of getting some breakfast, care to join me?" she was speaking in her loving tone that had a way of making Hermione into feel guilty and begin admitting things. Hermione knew what she doing and simply shook her head.

"He just upset Hermione. That surgery was his life, sometimes it was the only way he could cope with you being away." Again Hermione stayed quiet, knowing her retort would be too hurtful in their current situation.

"Are you going to say anything to me? Explain the real reason why you…" she paused gathering her words "why we are here right now?"

Hermione felt like she was five again, her parents talking to her as if she didn't understand without their patronising tone.

"I already did." She mumbled into her chest, she looked at her mother for first time and spoke a little louder.

"You got more information than the Weasley's, we didn't tell them anything" she could hear the sadness in her own voice, and hated it. Emily seemed to sense it too.

"I wondered where you were hiding him." She nodded over to Ron before turning to look around the room. "I'm just hoping there is another bedroom in this suite."

Hermione half cringed at the statement, they had come onto the one subject she desperately didn't want to discuss with her parents. Her silence confirmed what her mother didn't want.

"You are being safe aren't you, with your heart and body?" Emily seemed mortified at asking, it was after all the last conversation she wanted with her daughter, who suddenly seemed too grown up, "I never did give you the talk"

"Mum its fine, Mrs Weasley gave me the lesson before I went into fifth year; she wanted me to know both the muggle and magical options, Ginny got it as well, when she turned the same age." She could see both the relief and regret in her mother eyes.

"And your heart Hermione? I know how he has hurt you, well I know about the times you have told me."

It was Hermione's turn to feel regretful. "I've hurt him too; I just never told you that side. Besides right now, all our hearts are a little broken."

Just as Emily was about to speak the door slammed open and shut, forgetting her father had swiped the key when he stormed out, Hermione pulled out her wand so fast the human eye couldn't see it and ran for the door.

"Get that thing away from me." If anything Jasper looked more crazed than when he left. "When we get home there will be no more stick waving, your will be going to a normal school and staying away from, from them."

"And what if I don't want to do that? What if I want to go and live in the Wizarding world, my world?" Hermione hadn't noticed her tone was matching her fathers.

"You don't have a choice Hermione, I'm father, I chose for you and I've made my decision."

She didn't even pause to allow her emotions take over her; she fought him like she would fight a Death Eater.

"You have no right to make my decisions; I'm a legal adult in both _your_ and _my_ world.

"Hermione please, understand why…" Hermione lost sense when her mother seemed to be included in this plan.

"Understand? All I have ever done is live by the way you wanted; you never tried to understand me. I don't belong in the Muggles, I never did and I can't turn my back on a world I fought so hard for, I didn't watch people I love get hurt and killed."

"We don't want to watch you being hurt anymore sweetheart, think about how we felt when we got another owl saying you'd been injured after running off after that Harry…" Her mother cut off by an angry retort from Jasper.

"And talking of boy wonder you care so much about, why isn't he here to defend himself?"

"He wanted to come, but he's at the Weasley's, looking after things." Her voice dropped considerably, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Well if he cared so much about you why isn't he here? What's so important he's not here to apologise to us?"

Gritting her teeth together Hermione said the words that pained her to her very core. "He's looking after the Weasley's, one of Ron's brothers, Fred died in the battle."

There was shuffling from the bedroom and Hermione prayed Ron hadn't heard her last words; he however took one look from Hermione's tear stained face to Jasper's stance over her, and took to the defensive immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked as he made his way to Hermione and wrapped a hand round her waist.

"Nothing, my parents were just leaving."

* * *

_A/N: Hmm Hermione might have some kind of relationship with her mother...let me know what you think. _

_FriendofMolly: Thank you so much for your review, its nice to know I got through the emotion I really wanted in there. My Ron really is close to my heart, and it helps to know you are there with him in spirit! Thank you for your support! _

_Okay so I decided that I probably set too much of a challenge to include nineteen years in one story, so this story will go up to when Hermione and Ginny return for their school year at Hogwarts. I then plan to complete Release and Left Behind (which has been on hold for far too long) Once they are complete I will begin the sequel for this story and post it when it is actually complete on my hard drive. _

_Thanks for all your support and love. _

_JamyGrint  
xxxxx _


	26. Lunches

_A/N: Hello! So it seems inspiration does exist, I was beginning to wonder! Anyway life is still hectic, but not as hectic, My step-sister had her baby in October and moved out a week after she was born, My other brother is home for the week and work is still busy! This probably isn't my best chapter but I did write it at about 3 am. Looking to start wrapping this one up soon. Please let me know what you think! FreindOfMolly, thank you so much for your understanding in the lack of updates! Anyone planing on going to the Deathly Hallows Premier, it would be nice to meet some fellow writers, feel free to follow me on twitter (you can spam me into writing) my name is MrsRupertGrint_ . Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
Lots of Love xAx  
_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, IF IT WAS I WOULD BE WALKING UP THE RED CARPET ON THURSDAY WITH RUPERT!  


* * *

**

Ron and Hermione stayed in Australia for a few more days. Hermione had scheduled their visit to last three weeks, in order to help her parents sort things out. Now after the disastrous return of their memories, Hermione was certain to gain some kind of holiday from their trip.

They had spent a few days around the pool provided by the hotel where Hermione recounted the full argument she had had with her father to Ron. It was nearly a week before after she had restored her parent's memories, three days after the said fight when her mother turned up. Hermione had allowed her in but simply had no words for her; after all she had followed Jasper in his bid to ban his daughter from the Wizarding World!

"How are you? You look like you have been in the sun."

"We've been visiting the pool, trying to relax before we go home. What did you want?" Hermione replied.

Emily explained how guilty she had been feeling since their fall out. Both Jasper and Hermione were always hot tempered and stubborn, when she was younger Hermione always wondered how her mother coped when she and her father fought, but as she grew up and began to felt more ignored by her lack of presence by being at Hogwarts, those thoughts simply faded away.

Her mother came for lunch everyday after that. Ron often made himself scarce when her recognisable knock sounded at the door. Hermione didn't press him into staying with them, she was grateful to him for giving her and Emily the space. Hermione would show her appreciation back by giving him a plate of food and ensuring him peace to nap in the afternoon.

"Any reason for his disappearances at lunch? It would be nice to talk to him you know." Emily asked one afternoon.

"He is just giving us some space to talk; besides he uses the opportunity to catch up on some lost sleep."

"He seems to be looking better than when we first saw him." Emily stated.

Hermione didn't respond, her mother words were true; he had been talking more freely about what was going on in his head, the nightmares were still there but that was the case for both of them.

"Hermione? How is he really?"

"Still too quiet and having nightmares, he doesn't eat enough and has a habit of going into dark moods but I suppose that's the result of witnessing your brother die." Hermione could see the shock in her mother's face at the matter of fact tone in which she spoke.

They never spoke about her father, it was like the new taboo in Hermione's life, there was always tension when there was a chance Jasper could come into the conversation.

"When you going home?" Emily asked, unsure of where her daughter considered home.

"Next week."

"And then what?"

"I want to go back to school, if they let me that is."

"And then…" Emily remembered how as a child Hermione seem to have her whole life planed, even after she learnt about magic.

"I don't know, this time last year it was risky to plan one day a head. I haven't planed my life out since I was twelve."

"And what about Harry and Ron, will they go back?"

"No, not that they have told me, from what I know they are going to help George with the shop and then hope to go into Auror training."

"And you don't want that?" Emily asked, hearing the sadness in Hermione's voice.

"I can't make them go to school. It's just daunting at the idea of going without them but George needs to the help."

"And the Auror training?"

"When they pass, well, it means they could be called to missions at anytime, dangerous missions." Hermione shuffled over the fact that they would be leaving her; she shuddered and pushed the images of that night out of her mind.

Her mother's visits always seem to go so quickly. It made Hermione realise how much she had missed her. They always tried to have lunch when she was home from school; Hermione often felt guilty, maybe she hadn't tried as hard as she thought. As her mother promised her favourite meal for the next day, all that was Hermione's mind was Ron. She bid goodbye to Emily and made her way to the bathroom, reassured that Ron was still with her, she settled herself on the bed with a book.


	27. No Place Like Home

_A/N: Hello, so I have no idea where this has come from, I simply just wrote...I have started to close this to end now, there will be a squeal at some point but I plan on finishing my other stories, and complete the story before I post. I hope you like this, it hasn't been edited yet so I apologies for any mistakes. What did you all think of the new film? I loved it, even if the film missed out a lot of important stories. FriendOfMolly thank you so much for your review, it made me feel all warm inside when you said you missed hearing from me, I would have replied but my internet has been playing up. Anyway enough of my ranting, Enjoy!  
xAx  
__P.S HAVE DELETED UPDATE CHAPTER, IT WAS BUGGING ME SO THIS CHAPTER 27, FOR THE CONFUSION! :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

The day Ron and Hermione returned from Australia Harry hadn't been more relieved, he never realised how much tension he had been feeling in the absence. He and Ginny had taken up the hobby of walking around the large fields in the evening after Harry had come back from the shop. It was on these walks where Harry completed the story of their journey of the Horcrux hunt; give or take a few details he left for Ron and Hermione to tell if they chose too.

It was on one their walks in the early evening, just before dinner that they arrived at the gate. Hermione had seemed adamant to use the Muggle way of travelling, Harry could understand, after a year of travelling by Apparition, cars and aeroplanes seemed a rather luxurious way to travel. Harry had stopped mid sentence explaining to Ginny about the new invention he had George had started planning when he saw his best friends lugging suitcases up the un-even path. He was sure he had never moved so fast, he ran all the way to them and then grabbed them both into a hug Hagrid would have been proud off.

They both looked healthier than when they left; both looked like they had spent a good amount of time in the sun, Ron slightly sunburned, his spiral scars on his arms looking more predominate against the red tinge of his skin. And although they were both jet lagged from the long flight, they looked as if the lost sleep from their year had finally been caught up on. They also looked a lot closer.

Harry had never realised how much he needed his friends until they had spent three weeks away. Even when he was brooding he knew Ron and Hermione and their sheer presence keep him from going under completely.

When Ginny had finally caught up with them she greeted her brother and Hermione with a hug.

"How was the trip?"

"Eventful" answered Hermione tiredly.

"When is ever not with you lot, come on lets get you in and settled. Mums going to be happy to see you, she has been worrying like crazy, not that she's said anything. You look exhausted."

Ginny turned out to be correct, the minute Molly saw Ron and Hermione the weight on her shoulders seemed to visibly disappear. She hadn't allowed anyone to see her anguish while they were away. The day they had left Molly had felt robbed, she had only just got her youngest son and Hermione back after a year of hell and then they were gone again. She fussed over them ensuring that they had food and tea before sending them off to unpack and catch a few hours sleep before dinner.

Harry, eager to spend as much time as he could with Ron and Hermione followed them upstairs to help them unpack, Ginny stayed with her mother with the promise that Harry would be down to resume their walk when everything was sorted upstairs.

Hermione filled Harry on the events with her parents, explaining that they were due to return home in a few weeks, from what her mother had told her, they were having trouble finding a buyer for their small home, they didn't feel like keeping as a investment, Jasper was hoping to buy back their old surgery. Hermione had ensured that the enchantments she had placed on their home broke when her parent's memories were restored; it was very complex piece of magic. Harry was somewhat shocked by the Grangers reaction, they had always seemed like calm, gentile people but Jasper's reaction showed nothing of that ability. He could help but feel guilty for the sacrifice Hermione had made for him; her support, his life, might have ruined her relationship with her father, he was glad she still had her mother. He thought these thoughts as he left them in the Attic room, not wanting to make Hermione feel worse with his own guilt, he headed out into the garden with Ginny leaving Ron and Hermione to sleep.

* * *

In the week that followed after Ron and Hermione's return, A Hogwarts owl arrived at breakfast: it was carrying the standard letter for Ginny along with individual personal letters from Professor McGonagall to the trio. Each offered a place to return to the school in order for them to complete their N.E.W.T.'s. At the arrival of the smart Tawny owl George had gone very quiet; he wasn't sure if he could handle the shop if Ron and Harry returned to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, all knowing what the other was going to do and they shared small smiles, knowing they were finally planning their lives for years to come, all excepting their decisions. It was with the same owl that had came that they all sent back their answers; both Harry and Ron's explained that they planed on helping George with the shop before taking up the Auror training already offered to them. And both Hermione and Ginny's read that they accept their places at the school.

It was a huge, nerve racking decision, they all knew they would struggle, Hermione feared what school life would be like without Ron and Harry. But for once in their lives they finally had the chance to make a choice of what they did with it and finally live without danger, happy, healthy and together.


	28. New Beginnings

_A:N:- Hello! So I was planing to finish with this chapter but at a request from FriendOfMolly and my own sadness I am carrying it on, I always think that if one person wants something then as a writer you should try and give it! I just want to say thank you all for being with me, I really thought I'd get like four reviews and that no one would ever read my work, so thank you! Sorry for the long gap between updates, my little nephew has been in hospital so that's been stressful, (right now I have a burnt hand, so sorry for any typos) I do hope you like it, I dont know when I will update again I want to finish 'Left Behind' and 'Release' next year. Please Review! I hope you all had a good Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!  
Lots of love and God bless!  
xAx  
I am on twitter if you want a chat /JamyWeasley _

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, IF IT WAS I'D THROW A HUGE NEW YEARS EVE PARTY AND INVITE YOU ALL AND THE CAST OF HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

They stood there, in the very centre of the hustle and bustle; people rushing past them, children laughing, parents shouting, owls screeching. The steam of the engine bellowing through the platform, it felt surreal to be standing there at that point, the same point that started their lives seven years ago. It was a circle they never thought they would reach, especially a year ago. They could feel the stares from the passers by, people whispering, speculating. Harry almost smiled, nothing had changed really.

The trip to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters had been a family affair; George had shut the shop and even Percy was taking a break from the Ministry. Both Ginny and Hermione's trunks had been loaded onto the train and soon the inevitable tearful goodbyes would come. Hermione felt like she had seven years previously, the knot in her stomach so tight she could barely eat breakfast. The mixed emotions in her heart ate away at her, fighting with her eagerness to learn with her desire to stay with Ron and Harry. She changed her mind every day on whether she was making the right decision on going back to Hogwarts, she didn't fool herself into thinking it will be the same, yes she had Ginny but she wasn't the one she had had so many adventures with. Hermione knew by experience, although it was only ever a few short weeks, what Hogwarts was like without Ron and Harry.

She knew the memory of Hogwarts itself scared them all, every time she thought of it she couldn't remember the four large turrets, the black lake reflecting the Forbidden Forest. She couldn't recall the four long house tables underneath the magnificent starry sky of the Great Hall. No, Hermione saw the smashed windows, the destroyed rooms, the blackened walls and the Great Hall filled with their loved ones. She shivered involuntary, which caused Ron to pull her closer. She had wondered how he would cope, he became quieter as the weeks to September hurried by, the death of Fred was still raw, but Hermione knew George and Ron helped each other.

There was another bellow of steam that filled the air. Hermione played with the ring which was placed under a Disillusionment Charm on her left hand, while returning the knowing look Harry was given her. All three of them had spent more time locked away from everyone else as time travelled closer to September the first, Ginny had joined but always allowed them to have hours to themselves. They had said nothing while on the platform; they had already said it.

Hermione could hear the chants of people around them, biding their farewells and well wishes, she knew it was time to go. The steam bellowed for the third time and the train started to fill. Mrs Weasley hugged her goodbye, the tears pouring down her face before moving to her daughter, more people hugged her but she didn't pay much attention, her eyes focused on one person. She held tight onto Harry, marvelling at how tight he was holding her back, she remembers with a small smile at how he shocked he used to be when she hugged him. Hermione doesn't remember being pulled into Ron's embrace, or rather her pulling him; she kissed him like she had in the battle, placing all her love and desire into that one act of affection. She kissed him until the whistle blew and then still clung onto him for dear life; inhaling his scent to imprint on her brain.

The train was already starting to move as she hopped on it, she watched the two figures get smaller and smaller in the distance as the train picked up speed. She took her seat, still fiddling with her ring, thinking about new beginnings.


	29. UPDATE

Hello.

I'm so sorry for the lack of stories and updates. It was never my intention to leave any of my stories unfinished or simply vanish from the fanfiction world. So I thought I would update you all on what is going on:

To start with, I began working 12 hour shifts at work 4 days a week, so I simply didn't have any time. I have also been ill; one of the reasons why I wrote 'Release' is because both my brother and I have suffered from the issues in the story. Back in June I was placed on Anti-depressants. Signed off work and sent for CBT. I had simply lost all interest in the things I enjoyed. My social and family lives were suffering, I lost a lot of weight and my OCD slowly became so bad my hands were raw. I was scared of going out, spending most of my time on my own in my room. My mind just wasn't on writing and reading.

I know it all sounds rather dramatic, but eventually I realised I needed help. I'm on the mend now, but its still a slow journey. I just thought you should all know, I haven't abandoned my stories, or reading your stories, my mind and heart just wasn't there.

To everyone who has stuck by me, patiently waiting, I cant thank you enough, knowing you are somewhere at the end of this story means so much. To those who have recently reviewed, alerted, and favourite. I apologise for not replying.

I will be back. I want to edit my 'Afterschock' story and complete 'Release' and 'Left Behind' as well as starting some new fictions.

If you have any requests, questions anything, feel free to personal message me.

I will be posting this onto 'Release' and 'Aftershock' so if you have Update Alerts on both, you will get two emails. Please check my profile for more updates, I'm more likely to keep you informed on there.

Thank you so much guys! I love you all so much. I hope you are all well and I shall see you soon!

Love Jamy

xxxxxxxx


End file.
